She Wolf
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Belle faz um acordo com o Senhor Das Trevas, para trazer de volta sua amada que sofreu um grave acidente devido à queda de um meteoro. Acontece que o meteoro era uma Estrela Cadente, que veio para Storybrooke para cumprir uma profecia criada há muitos anos atrás e terminar de vez com a Maldição que impera sobre a cidade.
1. Falling To Pieces

**N.A.: **Os eventos aqui retratados se passam depois dos episódios "Crocodile" e "Child Of The Moon" e não seguem a cronologia e a historia da segunda temporada, sendo assim é um Universo Alternativo.

Neal e Baelfire não são as mesmas pessoas e Neal não será apresentado a história da mesma forma que foi contado na serie.

Essa fanfic é femslash: Red Beauty e Swan Queen. Pode conter cenas +18, se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor nem leia. O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC, com algumas referencias ao folklore e a mitologia Grega. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever.

Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência.

Os créditos da capa pertencem a: /you-are-crazy-beautiful*tumblr*com/post/470615732 88/what-can-you-say-about-this-just-wow

Agradecimentos: Nina por ter me apresentado a serie. O Felipe por corrigir algumas coisas e a Tay do **_Need for Fic_ **por corrigir mais coisas :P

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Falling To Pieces **

Ela encarou o relógio pela segunda vez em menos de dois minutos. Estava claro que os ponteiros do relógio não correriam mais rápidos pelo fato dela encara-los, mas isso não a impedia de mesmo assim fazer isso. Ainda eram sete e meia da manha, não fazia nem uma hora que o _Café_estava aberto e ela já se encontrava entediada. Bem, era sexta feira: _**"Dia de ficar entediada"**_, ela pensou consigo mesma, já prevendo o quão chata seria sua noite. Porém, seus pensamentos foram logo quebrados assim que um senhor entrou no Café. Era apenas um cliente de sempre, mas não foi isso que deixou Ruby em alerta, mas sim o perfume que entrou junto com ele.

Obviamente o perfume não pertencia ao senhor, ela sabia bem disso, já estava acostumada com aquele perfume que precedia a chegada de Belle. Bem, vantagens de ser uma "_Criança da Lua"._E como uma tradição que ela começara sozinha, assim que ela sentia que Belle estava chegando ela já fazia o pedido do que ela iria comer. Era sempre a mesma coisa: panquecas com suco de laranja ou com chá gelado. Então, ela não tinha como errar. E mesmo que ela errasse e escolhesse algo diferente do cardápio que Belle ainda não havia provado, ainda assim ela sabia que Belle iria experimentar sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Ruby nunca admitiria isso a ninguém, mas ela adorava o fato de tudo ser novo para Belle. Adorava também o fato de que era ela quem mostrava e falava sobre todas as coisas que Belle nunca poderia imaginar que sequer existiam. Era por isso - e por vários outros motivos - que ela gostava tanto da companhia dela pela manhã. E apesar de adorar todos os clientes que passavam por ali, ela não podia negar que sua cliente favorita era Belle. Bem, talvez porque ela não fosse apenas uma cliente.

"Bom dia!" – Disse Belle sentando-se no balcão e sorrindo para Ruby. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, o _bom dia_ e depositou uma xícara na frente de Belle, pegando a cafeteira logo em seguida e despejando o café na xícara. - "Ah, muito obrigada. Sem chá gelado pra mim hoje?" – Belle perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto pegava a xícara de café e tomava um pequeno gole da bebida.

"Nossa, desculpa. Não gosta de café? Se não, eu posso trocar sem problema algum." – Respondeu Ruby, um pouco constrangida. Na verdade, ela iria de fato servir o chá gelado, mas por algum motivo ela acabou se distraindo e em um minuto ela estava atrás do balcão esperando Belle entrar e no outro ela já estava despejando o café na xícara. Foi como se o tempo tivesse acelerado quando Belle entrou. De fato era assim que ela se sentia com Belle por perto. A presença dela era simplesmente muito agradável a ponto de acelerar o tempo. Ruby fingia não entender o porquê isso acontecia.

"O café está ótimo, Ruby. Mas eu gostaria muito daquelas panquecas, se for possível." – Ela respondeu entre um gole e outro e foi só ela terminar a frase que Ruby já estava a caminho da cozinha, trazendo as panquecas logo em seguida. Ela nem se surpreendeu das panquecas estarem prontas antes mesmo dela decidir fazer o pedido, já que Ruby sempre fazia isso por ela. - "O que vai ser de mim quando você não quiser mais trabalhar aqui?!" – ela continuou com um tom de falso desespero. – "Eu realmente estou me acostumando a ser mimada por aqui." – continuou e foi logo atacando as panquecas. Ruby a observou comer por um instante antes de finalmente responder.

"Bem, se quiser eu posso suspender esse servicinho extra que a gente oferece." – Brincou Ruby, fingindo logo em seguida tirar o prato dela.

"Não! Jamais! Pode trazer todas as panquecas que vocês tiverem! Não abro mão desse mimo!"

"Pode deixar." – Respondeu Ruby sorrindo pra ela. – "O que vai fazer hoje à noite?"

Belle pareceu pensativa, não era muito de planejar o que ia fazer, mesmo porque não tinha muita opção do que fazer a noite.

"Acho que vou ficar em casa lendo alguma coisa. Por quê? Tem algum evento importante na cidade?"

"Ah, por favor! Evento importante em Storybrooke? Só se o Sr. Gold aprontar algo a ponto de nos deixar ocupados por algum tempo." – Ela disse, se arrependendo logo em seguida de citar o nome de Rumple na frente de Belle. Mas aparentemente esse nome não surtia efeito algum nela, pois ela apenas continuou comendo e prestando atenção em Ruby durante uma garfada e outra. - "É que tem esse lugar que abre nos finais de semana. Uma boate. É incrível! A musica é ótima. Muita gente bonita. Acontece que eu realmente não sei sair sozinha e eu adoraria que você fosse comigo! Acho que eu estou te devendo novas experiências! O que acha?"

"Eu topo!" – Belle respondeu, sem ao menos pensar direito na proposta. – "Quer dizer, música? Tipo um baile?".

"Bem. Eu nunca fui a um baile antes. Mas creio que seja muito diferente, então não vá com essa expectativa! E nem com aqueles vestidos armados de princesa, porque acho que vai ocupar metade da pista de dança!" – Ela respondeu, imaginando logo em seguida Belle em um vestido de princesa. Belle apenas riu com a resposta dela, fazia tanto tempo que ela não ia a um baile ou que usava um vestido de baile, não poderia negar que adoraria poder reviver isso novamente, mas esperaria pela ocasião certa. - "Posso te buscar na sua casa, então?" – Continuou Ruby.

"Claro. Já estou te esperando!" – Belle respondeu animada. Queria muito conhecer todos os pontos possíveis da cidade, embora ela não tivesse dúvidas de que sua biblioteca e o _Café da Vovó_ sempre seriam seus lugares favoritos em Storybrooke. Ruby também ficou animada, confirmou mais uma vez que a buscaria em sua casa por volta das dez da noite, e saiu em seguida para atender um cliente, deixando Belle sozinha para terminar seu café da manha.

Belle ficou observando enquanto ela se afastava e por algum motivo ela elevou todas suas expectativas para esse encontro: não fazia a menor ideia do que encontraria por lá, mas entrou na _vibe_ de Ruby sem ao menos perceber. _Talvez a noite de fato fosse ser ótima_, ela pensou. E sem querer transformou a animação em ansiedade e a vontade de se divertir em medo de odiar o lugar a ponto de decepcionar Ruby. Tentou então deixar esses pensamentos de lado assim que percebeu que estava muito atrasada para abrir a biblioteca. Deu um ultimo gole no seu café e foi embora, se despedindo de Ruby apenas com uma troca de olhares.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Acho que eu não escolhi bem meu vestido." – Belle disse, assim que entrou no carro de Ruby. Ela havia escolhido um vestido preto, um pouco mais curto do que usualmente ela escolheria. Pensou que o preto combinasse mais com a ocasião, mas odiou a cor, não tinha nada a ver com ela. Deixou seus cabelos soltos e passou apenas um batom vermelho não muito escuro. Ruby olhou para ela, assim que ela se acomodou no banco do passageiro, analisando bem cada detalhe, guardou para si alguns comentários e apenas respondeu que ela estava ótima.

"Tem certeza?" – Belle perguntou preocupada. Não que ela tivesse algum problema com a sua aparência, mas ela realmente não estava sentindo-se nada à vontade com aquele vestido. Principalmente agora que ela estava sentada e percebeu que assim que cruzasse as pernas tudo ficaria muito mais constrangedor. Ruby apenas confirmou que sim com a cabeça, saindo em seguida com o carro. - "Você está ótima também." - Belle disse reparando bem em Ruby agora e percebeu que a palavra _ótima_não conseguia descrever nem 5% do quanto ela estava linda naquela noite.

"Ah, qual é! Não se preocupe com isso. Você está linda! Nós duas arrasaríamos até sem roupa! A única coisa com o que você deveria se preocupar esta noite é com o fato de que eu sou uma péssima motorista, não com as suas pernas!" – Ruby disse, rindo na ultima parte. Ela disse isso, pois queria que Belle se sentisse à vontade, porque a verdade era que Ruby conseguia ser péssima em muitas coisas, mas não na direção.

"Na próxima vez a gente tenta sem roupa, então, acho que eu me sentiria mais à vontade do que com esse vestido." – Belle respondeu, desistindo de tentar ajeitar seu vestido e tentando curtir a vista pela janela do carro. - "Quer dizer, eu já estou me sentindo quase sem roupa mesmo" – Ela continuou, brincando.

Mas Ruby não conseguiu levar apenas na brincadeira, ela realmente pensou a respeito. Chegou até a imaginar a cena e logo em seguida sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Sabia que isso seria algo que Belle poderia notar. Então tentou rapidamente apagar esses pensamentos, passando a mão pelo rosto logo em seguida, como se isso fosse deixa-la menos vermelha.

A viagem então se seguiu assim: com as duas em silencio o caminho inteiro. Não era tão longe a ponto de tornar o silencio muito constrangedor entre elas, mas era longe o suficiente para que as duas começassem a sentir falta uma da voz da outra. Porém, nenhumas das duas resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Belle não disse nada, pois estava adorando poder ver todos os lugares que ainda não tinha visto em Storybrooke e Ruby porque se ouvisse a voz de Belle novamente, provavelmente aqueles pensamentos de antes voltariam à tona. E ela estava tendo muito trabalho pra não pensar naquela cena.

Não demorou muito e elas já estavam na porta do _Clube_. Ruby estacionou o carro e caminhou com Belle para a porta de entrada. Não tiveram problema nenhum pra entrar, apesar da grande fila que se formava na entrada. Aparentemente, Ruby era uma velha conhecida da casa e simplesmente foi entrando como se dominasse completamente o local. Antes de chegar próximo ao segurança, que estava controlando a entrada das pessoas, Ruby segurou a mão de Belle. Caminharam então de mãos dadas e assim que Ruby chegou próximo ao segurança ele se afastou, permitindo que as duas entrassem.

O lugar estava lotado, a pista de dança ficava no piso inferior, de modo que as duas teriam de descer uma escada. O saguão de entrada era uma espécie de sacada com duas escadas laterais com acesso ao andar inferior, onde ficavam: o bar, a pista de dança e ao fundo um palco onde o _DJ_comandava a festa. Era tudo escuro e ao mesmo tempo colorido, havia um jogo de luzes que fazia esse efeito na pista de dança. Para Belle era tudo muito esquisito, mas aparentemente estavam todos se divertindo, inclusive Ruby, embora tivessem acabado de chegar. As duas ainda nem tinham se mexido, estavam no saguão de entrada olhando tudo que acontecia lá de cima, Ruby estava esperando com que Belle se acostumasse ao local.

"E então?" – Ruby perguntou, virando-se para Belle.

"Realmente não é nada igual a um baile!" – Ela respondeu.

"Mas acho que você vai se divertir. Que tal agora você soltar minha mão e a gente descer até o bar?" – Ela disse sorrindo, olhando para a mão das duas. Belle não estava apenas segurando a mão dela, estava apertando tão forte como se Ruby estivesse caindo de um penhasco ou algo do tipo, e a única pessoa que poderia salvá-la era ela.

Na verdade, ela segurava a mão dela dessa forma porque ainda estava sentindo-se muito insegura desde que entrara no carro. E quando Ruby segurou sua mão, de repente toda a insegurança desapareceu. E apesar do lugar em que elas estavam fosse completamente estranho para ela, naquele instante não era mais. Enquanto Ruby segurava sua mão tudo parecia normal novamente.

Segurar a mão de Ruby a fazia se sentir em casa, se sentir segura. Como se elas nunca tivessem saído do _Café_, como se esse simples gesto fosse capaz de quebrar até mesmo a maldição mais forte. E talvez se as duas nunca se soltassem, poderiam até sair de Storybrooke sem que nenhuma das duas perdesse a memoria. E mesmo que perdessem, Belle tinha a certeza de que sua mente daria um jeito de trazer Ruby de volta para ela. De volta para sua mente e para seu corpo, que agora já não sabia mais como era ficar longe dela.

Mas mesmo assim Belle soltou sua mão e a observou enquanto ela descia as escadas indo em direção ao bar. E no primeiro instante Belle não conseguiu ir atrás dela, parecia que seu corpo já não mais obedecia a suas vontades. Ela também já não ouvia mais nada ao redor e ela sabia o quão barulhento estava aquele local. Ainda assim tudo que ela ouvia era um som abafado. Seu corpo já não mais pertencia a ela. Seus sentidos já não mais pertenciam a ela. Ela queria pensar em outras coisas, queria ouvir os sons ao seu redor, queria poder caminhar novamente.

Mas só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _"__O que é isso que eu sinto por Ruby?"_

Em algum momento ela conseguiu retomar o controle de seu corpo e a seguiu, acompanhando-a até o bar. Sentou-se no banco próximo a ela e a ouviu enquanto Ruby falava. Mas apenas concordava com tudo o que ela dizia sem prestar muita atenção de fato, pois na verdade ela não conseguia mais se focar em nada. Pegou uma taça de uma bebida de cor muito suspeita que foi colocada para ela pelo _barman_, deu um primeiro gole e cuspiu a bebida logo em seguida, fazendo com que Ruby risse dela por um instante. Mas no instante seguinte Ruby estava em pé ao lado dela com um ar de preocupação.

"Desculpa." – Ruby disse com um tom de voz extremamente arrependida. – "Eu devia ter dito que era muito forte." – Ela tirou em seguida à taça da mão de Belle e pegou um guardanapo do balcão, o levando na direção dos lábios de Belle, que a impediu assim que percebeu a intenção dela.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." – Belle disse gentilmente, segurando o braço dela e o afastando de sua boca. Ruby então trouxe o braço para si, fazendo com que ela o soltasse.

"Sei que não _preciso_. Mas eu _quero_." – E dizendo isso, Ruby se aproximou dela, de uma forma tão abrupta que ela não soube como reagir. A única reação que ela teve foi de se virar no banco em que estava, de modo que ficasse de frente com Ruby.

O que aconteceu em seguida Belle nunca conseguiria descrever ao certo, porque o que antes já estava muito confuso ficou cada vez mais. Ruby havia se aproximado completamente de Belle, parando apenas quando as pernas dela criaram uma barreira física, impedindo que ela se aproximasse mais. Mas Ruby fez com essa barreira fosse quebrada, colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o joelho de Belle e o empurrou gentilmente, fazendo com Belle cedesse.

Ruby então se encaixou perfeitamente entre as pernas dela, que se abriam lentamente a medida que ela se aproximava. Ruby a olhava tão profundamente que Belle sentia-se como se tudo a sua volta se fundisse naqueles olhos verdes. E então tudo ao redor se tornou _**vermelho**_e Belle já não mais sabia se queria que o mundo voltasse a ser da cor que era antes.

Com a mão que ainda segurava o guardanapo, Ruby foi em direção aos lábios dela. E percorreu cada centímetro daqueles lábios, embora não houvesse necessidade alguma. Belle havia apenas respingado um pouco da bebida no canto da boca, mas ela não conseguiu parar uma vez que havia começado. Ela estava tão concentrada naquilo, passando gentilmente aquele pedaço de papel nos lábios de Belle, como se fosse possível sentir o sabor que eles tinham apenas com esse gesto. Enquanto ela fazia isso não tirou os olhos daquela boca por nenhum segundo, nem percebeu que Belle fazia o mesmo.

Quando Ruby então se deu conta do que estava fazendo, já havia tirado por completo o batom que Belle usava, mas ainda assim não queria parar. Na verdade parecia que ela nem havia começado. Mas de qualquer forma ela abaixou o braço e se afastou de Belle, quebrando aquele perfeito encaixe. E agora não era só nos lábios de Belle que ela reparava, mas sim em seu rosto inteiro. Ruby então pensou na primeira vez que a viu, de como ela parecia sozinha, de como ela parecia perdida. De como ela sentiu vontade de simplesmente correr até ela e a abraçar, pois simplesmente parecia que ela precisava de um abraço. De alguém. E talvez ainda precisasse, mas será que Ruby poderia ser esse alguém?

Belle foi a primeira a quebrar o contato visual, abaixou o olhar por um instante enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. Ruby se afastou mais então, tão desconcertada quanto ela, mas permaneceu parada onde estava ainda olhando para Belle, que mantinha a cabeça um pouco abaixada, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Fitava o chão por vergonha, criando coragem ou talvez até pensando. Pensando se era muito errado sentir toda essa confusão de sentimentos, desejos e vontades que passavam por ela tão rápido como um trem chegando a sua estação final. E que se ela não se segurasse no pequeno fio de razão que ainda restava na sua mente repleta de pensamentos plantados sem querer por Ruby, ela seria levada para esse mundo que uma vez ela conheceu tão bem.

Um mundo o qual Rumple lhe apresentou, mas que pra chegar até esse mundo ela teve de enfrentar todos os seus medos, toda sua solidão e uma _**fera.**_Acontece que agora ela se perguntava se teria valido a pena todo o sofrimento apenas para ganhar um_ticket_para esse mundo tão incerto chamado: _Amor_. Perguntou-se se o que sentiu uma vez por Rumple foi amor de fato. Se a fera que uma vez ela pensou ter domado era de fato a fera destinada a ela. Talvez não fosse. Ela desejou que não fosse. Elevou o olhar e encontrou uma Ruby confusa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. E o olhar de Ruby entregava que aquele toque e aquela aproximação não tinham sido de todo modo impensado.

De fato não foi. Talvez Ruby não tivesse a intenção de alguma forma provocar Belle, ou muito menos _a loba_ dentro dela teve essa intenção. Mas feras são assim. Movidas por instintos e vontades das quais não são capazes de controlar totalmente. Ruby podia pensar que controlava totalmente a fera dentro de sim, mas não o suficiente pra conseguir controlar cada vontade, principalmente quando tanto ela quanto a fera queriam a mesma coisa.

E foi por isso que ela se aproximou tanto de Belle, buscando por algo que há muito tempo sua fera buscava: alguém que a entendesse. Que acalmasse as duas almas que a habitavam, que dissesse mais do que frases do tipo: _"Estarei do seu lado."_. Mas que ficasse de fato, que ficasse com ela em seu _castelo_ tão escuro e sombrio. Mesmo nas horas mais difíceis em que até sua própria aparência natural de fera chegasse a ser repugnante para ela mesma. Mas que mesmo assim ficasse.

Então ela lembrou quando a cidade inteira estava atrás dela, caçando-a, tentando acabar de vez com o monstro que ela era. Mas mesmo assim ela quis ficar ao seu lado e teria ficado quantas vezes fosse necessária se ela tivesse permitido. E Ruby nem tinha a certeza se seria capaz de controlar sua própria fera, mas ainda assim ela quis ficar. Talvez por que ela tivesse muita confiança em Ruby, ou talvez por que ela soubesse algo que ela só percebeu agora: que sua fera já estava completamente dominada por Belle e sempre esteve. E por esse motivo a fera dentro de si jamais poderia machuca-lá.

Pode ser que tudo isso tenha começado na primeira troca de sorriso, ou na primeira troca de olhares. Talvez. Mas o fato é que era a_Lua_ que havia traçado o caminho daquelas duas almas. E mesmo que houvesse mais uma maldição entre elas e mil anos de espera, a Lua ainda assim acharia um jeito de unir as duas.

"Desculpa." – Ruby começou a falar, pedindo desculpas pela terceira vez no dia. – "Mas há muita beleza na sua alma e muita inocência. E eu não posso jamais fazer isso com você." – E dizendo isso ela foi embora, deixando Belle confusa sentada no bar a vendo subir as escadas e desaparecer pela porta de saída. Belle levou alguns minutos pra criar coragem e ir embora também, e enquanto subia as escadas em direção à saída ficou imaginando se ela estaria esperando-a para ir embora. Mas ela não estava lá. Ela havia indo embora sem ela.

Havia um táxi a alguns metros dali, ela caminhou até ele. O taxista estava em pé encostado no carro, abriu uma das portas traseiras para ela assim que ela se aproximou, ela agradeceu e entrou no carro. - "O senhor poderia me deixar-" – Belle começou a falar, mexendo na pequena bolsa que levava consigo, porém não completou a frase. O taxista completou para ela: - "Sei onde fica. Ruby já havia me dado o endereço um pouco antes da senhorita sair. E não se preocupe, já está paga a corrida." - Belle agradeceu. Ela não queria que a noite tivesse terminado dessa forma, mas ela simplesmente não podia sequer imaginar que de uma hora pra outra Ruby se tornaria algo tão forte dentro dela. Pela manhã a ansiedade que ela sentia quando se encontrava com Ruby no _Café _era porque ela era capaz de preencher o vazio que ela sentia ao acordar. Mas agora já não era mais ansiedade, era quase uma necessidade, pois agora ela sabia que não era só sua solidão matinal que Ruby podia curar e sim a solidão de uma vida inteira.

* * *

_Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, comentários, criticas e sugestões são bem vindos._


	2. Damaged

**Capítulo 2 – Damaged**

_"Mas há muita beleza na sua alma e muita inocência. E eu não posso jamais fazer isso com você."_ – Talvez ela não tenha pensado muito no que estava dizendo, apenas disse, meio que por impulso, sem pensar muito nas consequências. Apesar de que isso era bem de seu feitio, falar ou fazer algo sem pensar muito nas consequências.

A tal frase dava a entender que Ruby achava Belle uma pessoa frágil. Embora Ruby melhor que ninguém, sabia o quão forte aquela mulher era. De modo que, posso afirmar com muita certeza de que essa era a ultima coisa que Ruby teve a intenção de dizer.

Depois de proferir tais palavras, Ruby a encarou, de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes. Foi ai então que ela teve a certeza, de que o que ela sentia por Belle não era apenas uma ilusão. Ou apenas um desejo de alguma forma se satisfazer com uma mulher. Não que ela nunca tivesse ficado com uma garota. Incontáveis foram às vezes que ela tinha feito isso, e muitas delas ali mesmo naquele bar, naquela pista de dança e até mesmo do lado de fora da boate.

Mas em nenhuma dessas vezes, ela sentiu o que sentiu naquele leve toque em Belle. Acredito que de certa forma, ela nunca tenha se sentindo assim por ninguém, nem mesmo por Peter e talvez fosse por isso que ela se afastou aquela noite. Dando um passo pra trás e não só abandonando Belle naquela boate como também abandonando qualquer chance de ter algo com ela.

Sua cabeça nunca estivera tão cheia e seus pensamentos tão confusos, como naquela noite enquanto ela andava por entre as pessoas em seu caminho. Tudo o que ela pensava era em como ela havia sido estúpida. Em todos os sentidos. Primeiramente, havia sido muito infantil da parta dela ter abandonado Belle daquela forma. E em segundo lugar, havia sido estupidez não a ter beijado. Quer dizer, o que havia a perder? Talvez apenas a amizade de Belle, mas isso provavelmente ela já havia perdido. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, enquanto passava pelas pessoas que ainda formava uma fila do lado de fora da boate.

Por que ela não podia ter isso? Ela pensava, olhando para trás, passando por um casal que se beijava com tamanha paixão que chegava a dar nojo. Mas ela queria isso? Ela se questionou, enquanto abria a porta do carro, olhou novamente para o prédio, agora um pouco distante. Naquele momento então, ela não mais pensava em Belle. Pensava em sua vida, passado, presente, futuro, _Ruby_ e _**Red**_. Que querendo ou não, eram duas pessoas diferentes que de algum modo se completavam.

Será que em algum momento da vida de Red, ela quis casar e ter filhos? Será que em algum momento ela desejou ter um Príncipe e um castelo só seu? Ela sabia que a resposta era _sim_. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto ela amou Peter, mas sei o que eles tiveram foi forte o suficiente a ponto de marcar Ruby. Marca-la de tal modo que se aproximar de outra pessoa como fez com ele, era impossível.

E talvez esse fosse o segundo motivo pelo qual ela deixou Belle para trás. Então ficamos com duas teorias para tal evento: A primeira diz que Ruby foi embora por medo de se apaixonar novamente e a segunda diz que ela foi embora por medo de machucar Belle como machucou Peter. Provavelmente as duas teorias se completam.

Ela então ligou o carro e saiu dali, parou próximo a um taxista (que já a conhecia muito bem) e pediu que ele esperasse por Belle e a levasse para casa, pagando-o logo em seguida. O taxista gentilmente concordou e Ruby o agradeceu arrancando com o carro logo em seguida.

Apertou gentilmente o volante de couro, enquanto se ajeitava no banco do carro, colocando o cinto de segurança logo em seguida. Aquela não era uma noite comum, ela pensou enquanto arrancava com o carro novamente.

Devido ao seu lado de _loba,_ ela era capaz de sentir o mundo de uma forma mais intensa. Provavelmente você já deve ter tido um daqueles pressentimentos onde parece que seu dia vai dar todo errado (ou certo), então você passa o dia inteiro esperando por essa quebra de expectativa que às vezes nunca vem. Com Ruby era assim, ela era sensível o bastante para saber quando algo daria errado e geralmente estava certa. Porém agora ela ignorava tal pressentimento, embora cada célula de seu corpo a avisava de que algo ruim estava a caminho, ainda assim, ela ignorou.

Pois afinal, o que mais poderia dar errado essa noite?

A estrava estava deserta, apenas o carro de Ruby deslizava por aquela estrada solitária. O silêncio no carro fazia com que ela refletisse cada vez mais sobre sua vida, e a cada novo pensamento ela sentia-se cada vez mais um lixo. Não ousou ligar o rádio, pois sempre acreditou que músicas apenas eram capazes de piorar o estado de espírito da pessoa numa hora como essa. Dirigiu então envolvida no próprio silêncio, um silêncio cheio de culpa, arrependimento e uma vontade enorme de voltar ao passado.

Porém em qual de seus passados a vida foi mais fácil? O passado de Red, cheio de mentiras, culpa e uma serie de assassinato nas costas? Ou o passado de Ruby? Onde só havia vazio, promiscuidade e de novo mais vazio?

De qualquer modo os dois passados de alguma forma se completavam, Ruby jamais poderia lavar as mãos de sangue de Red e esta por sua vez jamais poderia preencher ou extinguir o vazio da vida de Ruby. Ela era _ambas_, sempre seria. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse fugir, ou ignorar, ela sempre seria as duas. Então por que ainda assim era tão difícil aprender a seguir a vida dessa forma? Por que era tão difícil acreditar que nunca chegaria um momento em sua vida, em que o universo daria um jeito e ela acharia uma forma de ser feliz?

Ela questionava demais a felicidade, – a própria felicidade - pois conviveu durante toda a sua vida com Princesas, e todas elas tinham sonhos de um dia conhecer o tal do Príncipe Encantado. E talvez o problema fosse esse: Ela não queria um príncipe encantado ou um castelo. Mas ela queria sim o_'Felizes para sempre'_, a diferença era que ela trocaria o castelo pela casa mais simples do mundo, portando que ao invés do príncipe, ela tivesse uma princesa.

Estava quase chegando em casa, estava a uma distancia de apenas dois quarteirões, quando então resolveu olhar para o céu. E o céu daquela noite era espetacular, anos se passaram e ainda se falavam dessa noite, da noite das estrelas que não brilhavam em Storybrooke e sim _resplandeciam._ E foi inevitável não sorrir com essa visão, pois era de longe a coisa mais linda e intensa que ela já havia presenciado.

Até a Lua – que esta noite era minguante - estava perfeita. E geralmente ninguém presta muita atenção para Lua Minguante. Geralmente a Lua Cheia sempre é a protagonista do céu. Mas não para Ruby, pois ela sabia apreciar todas as luas e com essa não foi diferente. Porém algo além das estrelas e da Lua chamou mais atenção, algo que deixava um rastro no céu, um rastro de fogo. Algo desgovernado, que mais parecia sem rumo, voando em chamas no céu, como uma _fênix_.

Um meteoro - ou estrela cadente, como preferir -. Ruby sabia pouco sobre estrelas cadentes, mas sabia que elas concediam desejos. No caso dela, o que ajudaria mesmo era um milagre, porém ainda assim ela fez um pedido. E então, assim que viu a tal bola de fogo, fechou os olhos, sem se preocupar muito com a estrada a sua frente e então pediu, em um tom mais baixo que um sussurro, que mais parecia um pensamento. Pediu baixinho, talvez por vergonha, pois parecia tão idiota fazer um pedido a uma estrela. Ou talvez porque não acreditasse que merecia que o pedido fosse realizado

_"Por favor, me traga a__felicidade__!"_

E o que aconteceu em seguida, ninguém nunca pôde contar com exatidão, pois aconteceu mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Tão rápido que Ruby nunca chegou a abrir os olhos, de modo que aquele céu estrelado foi a ultima coisa que ela viu aquela noite. Permita-me dizer, mesmo embora eu não tenha visto o tal céu, acredito que se ela tivesse morrido aquela noite, e a ultima coisa que ela tivesse visto fosse aquela imagem, a vida inteira dela já teria valido a pena. Apenas fico feliz por ela não ter morrido, caso contrário não faria sentido algum contar essa historia.

Acontece que aquele meteoro não estava sem rumo, e em um piscar de olhos o que antes cortava o céu como uma fênix, agora caia como uma bomba em direção a Storybrooke. Ninguém nunca conseguiu descrever tal evento tão bem, de modo que por falta de fatos e provas, pularei tal descrição e vou partir para as consequências do evento.

O meteoro não deixou apenas um rastro no céu, mas como também foi responsável pela destruição de uma rua inteira de Storybrooke. Anos mais tarde, a rua seria conhecia como: '_Rua da_ _Estrela caída_'. Não foi só aquela rua que teve sua historia mudada, o impacto que o meteoro causou, destruiu não apenas as vidraças das lojas e causou um pequeno incêndio. Mas arrastou também o carro de Ruby por alguns metros. O carro girou inúmeras vezes, com uma Ruby inconsciente dentro dele, parando apenas quando atingiu um poste derrubando-o sobre o carro e causando um efeito dominó no poste seguinte.

O cenário era de destruição em toda aquela rua – agora sem energia devido à queda do poste – se via apenas cacos de vidro por toda a parte e pequenos rastros de fogo pela extensão do asfalto. Uma cratera enorme que exalava fumaça, um _Camaro 1975_ ao longe completamente destruído e uma Ruby que havia sido jogada do carro completava o cenário de destruição.

Ela se encontrava deitada há poucos metros do carro, com o rosto coberto de sangue e sabe-se lá Deus quantos ossos fora do lugar. A garota abriu os olhos por alguns breves segundos, estava completamente confusa, e sentia cada um de seus ossos moídos. Ela não conseguia entender onde estava ou o que havia acontecido.

O pouco tempo que permaneceu acordada, antes de perder novamente a consciência foi tão breve que ela apenas teve tempo de olhar novamente para aquele céu. E sabe quando as pessoas dizem que quando a gente esta morrendo nossa vida inteira passa pelos nossos olhos? Bem, isso é mentira. Quando estamos morrendo, tudo o que vemos e pensamos é em todas as coisas que nunca tivemos ou fizemos. E naquele breve instante que Ruby olhou para aquele céu, tudo o que ela viu foi Belle. Seu rosto contornado nas estrelas, e de fato ela concordaria comigo se pudesse: a vida inteira dela tinha valido a pena. E até o céu sabia disso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O taxista puxou assunto uma ou duas vezes e quando percebeu que não teria nenhuma resposta calou-se, permitindo que Belle se afundasse em seu próprio silêncio. E então ela nem notou quando a estrela cadente cruzou aquele céu, embora o taxista tenha chamado à atenção dela. A garota estava muito concentrada no próprio silêncio, em um transe tão profundo que só foi despertada quando sentiu o chão estremecer, como se tivessem batido em algo. Mas a verdade era que o impacto da estrela com o chão há algumas quadras dali havia sido tão forte, que mesmo eles estando distantes foram capazes de senti-lo. O carro ziguezagueou um pouco na estrada, mas rapidamente o taxista retomou o controle da direção, botando o carro novamente na estrada.

"O que foi isso?" – Belle perguntou um pouco assustada.

"Não sei bem." – Respondeu o taxista. – "Foi como se tivéssemos passado por um pequeno terremoto. Acho que vou encostar para ver o que aconteceu. Parece que foi algo mais a frente." – Ele continuou, parando no encostamento logo em seguida.

Saiu do carro logo, deixando Belle sozinha imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. E milhares de coisas passaram pela cabeça dela, menos o que de fato havia acontecido. Passaram-se alguns minutos e o taxista não havia voltado ainda, eles estavam um pouco distantes do acidente, de modo que ele teve que caminhar um pouco para poder ter certeza do que tinha acontecido.

Belle começou então a ficar preocupada e talvez ate um pouco entediada, saiu do carro, sentindo o impacto do vento gelado em seu corpo e caminhou sozinha, indo na mesma direção que o taxista havia ido. A rua estava deserta e silenciosa, mas à medida que ela avançava era possível ouvir vozes e uma sirene um pouco distante, mas não distante o suficiente para não ser ouvida. Ela sentiu então seu coração apertar na medida em que avançada cada vez mais, virou em uma rua, agora já conhecida por ela e pôde ver a destruição que o meteoro causara.

Ali era uma rua comercial, de modo que não havia nenhuma casa, apenas lojas. E as vidraças de todas as lojas encontravam-se detonadas, andou mais um pouco e então parou, a próxima rua que entraria seria a dela, e a da lanchonete da vovó. E então seu coração ficou mais apertado, e a respiração mais curta, e a cada passo que ela dava era possível ver mais destruição. Sua mente então automaticamente preencheu o que havia na rua seguinte e ela não gostou nada disso, não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Apenas sentia e via tudo o que havia acontecido ali alguns minutos antes, ela nem precisou chegar próximo ao local para saber exatamente o que havia se passado com Ruby.

Anos mais tarde alguém perguntaria a ela, como ela sabia que Ruby havia sofrido um acidente aquela noite, mesmo antes dela saber que um acidente havia acontecido de fato. E ela responderia que não sabia explicar, apenas sentiu. E no fundo era verdade, ela não sabia explicar, mas ela não apenas 'sentiu' que havia algo de errado com Ruby. Ela sentiu de fato que Ruby não estava bem, foi por isso que ela parou antes mesmo de virar a rua, e se tivesse virado teria visto o acidente, teria visto as pessoas próximas ao carro de Ruby, teria visto o corpo dela que foi atirado a vários metros dali. Teria visto a cratera que havia se formado naquela rua, teria visto mais vidros quebrados, postes derrubados e a escuridão causada devido a isso.

Ou talvez não tivesse visto mais nada, pois sua atenção estaria voltada ao corpo de Ruby completamente machucado, para a quantidade de sangue espalhada pelo seu rosto cobrindo seus olhos e descendo até sua boca. Para o braço em uma posição anormal, já deixando claro que o havia quebrado. Mas ela não precisava ter visto a cena, ela não queria ter visto a cena, porém não teve escolha, a cena foi inevitavelmente pintada em sua mente à medida que ela se ajoelhava no chão sentindo-se enjoada, sem controle alguns de suas pernas.

Permitiu-se obedecer a vontade do seu corpo de se entregar, quando percebeu, já se encontrava completamente ajoelhada, enquanto lagrimas lavavam todo o seu rosto, e ela nem notou que elas escorriam. Nem notou que ela chorava copiosamente, um choro de desespero, sentindo seu coração tão apertado que provavelmente havia se perdido dentro de seu peito.

Ela também não notou que o frio aumentava e que agora ela tremia. Não só de frio, mas de medo. Seus lábios agora se encontravam roxo e seus joelhos doíam em contato com o asfalto. Porém essa dor era a ultima que ela sentia e a que ela menos se importava. Como eu disse antes ela sentiu tudo, e quando eu digo tudo eu me refiro a cada dor que Ruby sentiu. Por isso a dor do joelho era quase imperceptível, embora as pequenas pedras do asfalto agora adentrassem na sua pele branca a tornando vermelha, talvez mais um pouco fosse possível fazê-la sangrar.

Ela sentiu os joelhos arderem, sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça, como se algo a tivesse atingindo, sentiu sangue quente escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Porém não havia nada disso, ela apenas sentiu, quando o gosto do sangue por fim atingiu a sua boca, sentiu todo o corpo dolorido e sua pele congelar. Tudo o que ela sentia era frio e dor, e o frio só aumentava até que se tornou tão insuportável, como se o corpo dela fosse a qualquer momento entrar em colapso. Sua mente girou mais do que devia, a visão se tornou turva e então ela caiu, ali mesmo no asfalto gelado, sendo encontrada minutos depois pela Xerife Swan, que passava por ali em direção ao acidente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Belle só acordou muito tempo depois, em uma cama de hospital, com Rumple ao seu lado, que agora tentava acalmá-la a fazendo ficar na cama. Mas tudo que ela queria fazer era tirar o acesso venoso de sua mão e ir atrás de Ruby. Rumple então a segurou mais forte na cama. Ele esperou que ela se acalmasse e então a soltou, chamando um enfermeiro em seguida, que tirou o acesso venoso dela e deixou novamente os dois sozinhos. Belle olhou para a mão agora sem nenhuma agulha a furando e percebeu então que não sentia mais dor, quer dizer, só nos joelhos, se perguntou quanto tempo ela havia permanecido ajoelhada e por quando tempo estivera naquele quarto.

"Um pouco mais de duas horas." – disse Rumple, parecendo ler os pensamentos dela.

"E enquanto a Ruby?" – Ela perguntou, se preparando para levantar da cama. – "Como ela está?" – Seu tom de voz ultrapassava as barreiras da preocupação, tomando um tom de tristeza com um pouco de desespero. Rumple, porém nada disse, apenas repetiu o que estava dizendo desde o começo.

"Você precisa descansar."

"Não eu não preciso!"- Ela bradou. –"Eu preciso é ver como ela está! Eu preciso me certificar que ela esteja bem, você não entende!"- Ela continuou se afundando naquele travesseiro. Sentindo-se tão exausta e deixando isso transparecer muito bem.

"É claro que eu entendo." – Rumple respondeu, porém não fazia ideia do quando ele não havia entendido. Ainda assim ele continuou: - "Ela é sua amiga e você está preocupada." – Continuou, acariciando os cabelos castanhos da garota que o impediu de continuar. E chateado não era bem a palavra certa pra descrever Rumple nesse momento, pois ele estava furioso.

"Você não entende!" – ela disse o fazendo então perceber que de fato ele não entendia.

"Então me explique." - A voz dele era seca, tentando ao máximo não deixar claro que ele estava profundamente irritado, embora não houvesse necessidade, já que Belle não estava muito preocupada com ele. Na verdade ela não estava preocupada de forma alguma. E ele notara, o que o deixou mais furioso.

Quando Emma havia ligado para ele horas atrás, avisando sobre Belle, ele pensara que seria uma ótima oportunidade de tentar reconquistá-la. Mas agora com ela acordada e deixando bem claro que a sua única preocupação era Ruby, ele percebeu então que seu plano de reconquistá-la não havia tomado o rumo que ele esperava. E talvez nunca tomasse, ela estava diferente, ele notou, não o notava mais como antes. Não falava mais com ele como antes. Já não era mais a mesma.

Era isso que ele pensava, mas a verdade era que ela ainda era a mesma, o que mudou mesmo era o que ela sentia por ele. Ela já não sentia mais nada por ele, era essa a verdade e pra ser sincera, tenho certeza que ele já notava isso há muito tempo. Só não conseguia admitir, só não conseguia deixá-la ir. Ele não era acostumado a perder, não queria se acostumar a isso. Belle era dele por direito e seria até o fim de seus dias. E vale lembrar que ele é um ser imortal, de modo que para ele, ela seria dele para sempre.

Era isso que se passava dentro da cabeça doentia de Rumple. E nada tiraria isso de sua mente, e nada ficaria entre eles. Ele só não contava que Belle deixaria de amá-lo de uma hora pra outra. Acontece que ninguém simplesmente deixa de amar uma pessoa de uma hora pra outra, isso não acontece, as pessoas dão sinais de que o amor aos poucos vai se acabado. Entenda, não existe amor eterno. Não existe magia para fazer um relacionamento dar certo, mas existem meios de prolongá-lo.

Isto é, se você saber perceber que ele está enfraquecendo. Talvez Rumple tivesse perdido os sinais, talvez eles não sejam tão explícitos, talvez sejam sutis. No caso de Rumple, infelizmente devo lhe dizer que foi ele o pivô de tudo, ele devia saber melhor. Devia ter imaginando que quando mandou Belle embora de seu palácio, ela talvez não voltasse. Mas ela o amou uma vez, isso eu sei. Assim como eu sei que _amar_ é um verbo e no caso deles esse verbo está conjugado no passado.

"Não sei se consigo."- Belle disse, sentando-se na cama sentindo que os joelhos ainda doíam. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e então o encarou, ele estava em pé ao lado de sua cama, e logo em seguida sentou-se no espaço vazio da cama na medida em que ela cruzou as pernas para lhe dar espaço. Ela parecia estar muito confusa. Mas estava mais preocupada, queria logo se livrar de Rumple e ver como estava Ruby, ainda sentia seu coração apertado, de modo que então sabia que as coisas não estavam 100%.

"Tente." – Rumple insistiu, tentando controlar o ódio que crescia dentro dele. Pois agora ele sentia que ela não só não mais o amava, como havia outra pessoa em sua mente. Ele estava um pouco errado, devo dizer, não havia só alguém na mente dela, como também alguém em seu coração. E ter consciência disso tornavam as coisas muito difíceis.

Entretanto não é tão fácil assim, admitir que esta gostando de alguém. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho que passava na mente de Belle. Talvez por isso a confusão, talvez por isso a cabeça dela doesse tanto ao pensar a respeito. Talvez doesse mais porque, agora ela pensando mais a respeito, ela tinha a certeza de que não começou de uma hora para outra e definitivamente não se tratava apenas de atração física.

"Eu acho..."- Ela começou a dizer, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Rumple – "Quer dizer-" – Continuou, tendo que voltar ao começo da historia. - "Você sabe que já não existe mais nada entre a gente, não é?"- Ela deu uma pequena pausa, não porque precisava da confirmação dele, pois não precisava. Ainda assim deu uma pausa, para se certificar de que ele havia entendido. Não queria deixar nada inacabado.

"Eu pensei que -" – Ele a interrompeu, quando ela já ia começar a falar outra vez.

"Eu sei que pensou" - Continuo. – "Mas não, não existe mais nada entre a gente. Não vou negar que uma vez existiu. Como também não vou negar que já cheguei a pensar como teria sido se você tivesse me permitido entrar na sua vida." – Então ela deu outra pausa e se perguntou se foi ai que ela começou a pensar em Ruby de outra forma. Se foi quando ela teve consciência de que o que sentia por Rumple havia de fato acabado, que ela então permitiu que Ruby invadisse sua mente.

Talvez ela nunca soubesse a resposta disso. Ela sabia porém que de fato ela pensava muito em Ruby, pensou nela algumas vezes em situações muito íntimas e sentia se envergonhada logo depois. Evitava cada pensamento que ela tinha por Ruby, se sentia suja quando os tinha, mas às vezes era inevitável. Ela gostava de pensar nela, não sentia vergonha ou sentia-se suja todas às vezes. Na maioria das vezes ela se sentia bem, se sentia feliz, se sentia completa. Porém não se sentia normal. Então ela tentava pensar em Rumple, pensar em quando eles estavam juntos, em como ela sentia quando estava com ele. Imaginava-se junto dele como se imaginava com Ruby, e a resposta foi _não_. Ela nunca pensou nele da mesma forma e quanto mais ela se martirizava com essa ideia, mais a vida que eles haviam tido desvanecia em sua mente, dando então mais espaço pra Ruby.

Foi ai então que ela percebeu que Rumple era só uma memória em sua vida, quando de fato ele se tornou só isso. E quanto mais ela se esforçava em pensar se um dia eles podiam dar certo novamente, mais ele se tornava uma antiga memória. Um tipo de memoria que se esquece com o tempo. E se por acaso algo traz essa memoria de volta, em um dia qualquer, você apenas sorrir, pensa na pessoa e continua sua vida. O triste é quanto tal memoria não te faz sorrir e ao invés de continuar sua vida, você volta a se questionar novamente e começa a se perguntar em qual momento do relacionamento tudo começou a dar errado...

Belle então tentou não esquecer Ruby, já não mais tentou ignorar os pensamentos que vinham durante o dia, principalmente à noite. E não se sentia envergonhada de pensar nela de tal forma e também já não se sentia suja em relação a isso. Mesmo quando os pensamentos eram muito fortes, a ponto de não apenas fazer a sua cabeça doer, como também fazer seu corpo pulsar com a ideia de sentir seu corpo no dela.

Inúmeras foram as vezes que ela atendeu essa urgência de seu corpo e de sua mente, permitindo que seus dedos fizessem o trabalho que ela tanto queria que Ruby fizesse e quando ela então acabava ela não se sentia anormal, apenas sozinha. E quanto então via Ruby no dia seguinte, isso então passava e ela se sentia completa novamente. Ela pensou que nunca precisaria contar isso a ninguém, pensava que era só uma fase, que um dia talvez outro_príncipe_ entrasse em sua vida e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Mas ela não queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, ela gostava de como se sentia agora, gostava de como Ruby a fazia se sentir. Ela não precisava que outro príncipe entrasse em sua vida, ela só precisava de coragem para admitir que o que ela precisava mesmo era de uma _princesa_.

"Eu acho que eu demorei muito pra botar meus pensamos e desejos em ordem." - Ela começou novamente a dizer – "Mas agora eu sei exatamente o que eu devo fazer e dizer. Sei exatamente o que quero. Não sei por que neguei tanto, quer dizer... Eu não precisava deixar obvio pra ninguém, apenas pra mim mesma. Mas quanto mais eu pensava, mas eu negava." – Deu uma pausa, estava claro que Rumple não estava entendo muita coisa, mas também estava claro que havia de fato outra pessoa na vida dela, ela nem precisava dizer mais nada, mas mesmo assim ela disse.

"Acontece que eu não preciso mais negar nada."- Continuou, a essa altura, ela falava mais para si mesma do que para Rumple. – "Eu realmente gosto dela, não da forma que eu gosto de você. De uma forma mais intensa. De uma forma mais verdadeira e desculpa se isso te machuca. E eu pensei que talvez esse pensamento sumisse com o tempo, mas não... Apenas aumentou. E eu já estava acostumada a ignorar o que eu sentia, apenas seguia meus dias, então ela me surpreende e me convida pra sair. E eu que até então não tinha nenhuma expectativa pra esta noite. Eu só não queria passar mais uma noite sozinha, lendo um livro qualquer."

"E passar a noite com ela, me parecia uma ideia incrível, talvez eu devia ter pensado melhor, talvez eu devia ter dito '_**não'**_e então ela teria ido só, teria encontrado alguém no bar e passado a noite por lá. Não teria se machucado, mas pensando melhor, ela não teria se aproximado de mim naquela forma, não teria me tocado. E eu não teria jamais sentindo todo meu corpo se estremecer com apenas um simples toque."

"Meus pensamentos então não teriam parado por um segundo ou dois, sei lá. Eu nunca teria me sentindo tão bem em toda a minha vida. Ela me fazia bem antes, só o fato de pensar nela, já era o bastante. E agora que eu senti seu toque, seu hálito em meu rosto. Bem, agora eu quero mais. Agora eu quero me sentir bem todos os dias, agora eu quero que ela sinta o mesmo. E eu sei que ela quer o mesmo."

"Não sei por que ela ficou tão confusa, não sei por que ela saiu e me deixou lá sozinha... Só sei que eu preciso dela mais do que já precisei de alguém antes. Só sei que ela precisa acordar, porque tem tanta coisa que ficou sem ser dita-" – Então ela parou, em algum momento do qual ela não mais se lembrava, lágrimas começaram a surgir em seu rosto.

E em algum momento do qual ela nunca saberia, o ódio tomou conta de Rumple de uma forma que nunca tinha tomado antes. Ele nunca a tinha feito sentir daquela forma. Ele nunca havia se sentindo dessa forma e talvez nunca fosse sentir tal sentimento. Prometeu a si mesmo então, que faria de tudo pra impedir esse amor, que Belle seria dele e que o amaria novamente. E ele iria até o fim com isso, Belle não podia sentir o ódio, ou ler os pensamentos dele, pois se pudesse não teria lhe dito mais nada. Mas já que ela não podia sentir o ódio ou ler seus pensamentos, ela então continuou a falar e o que disse fez o ódio dele crescer a tal ponto que agora nada o faria voltar atrás.

"E eu realmente preciso dizer." – Continuou enxugando as lagrimas dos olhos. – "Eu realmente preciso dizer que a amo."

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Obrigada a todos que estão lendo._  
_Criticas, sugestões e comentários são bem vindos._


	3. Second Chances

**Capítulo 3 - Second Chances**

O homem saiu tão enfurecido daquele hospital, que nem notou que sua perna latejava de dor na medida em que ele jogava o peso de seu corpo sobre ela. Não tinha tempo pra pensar nisso, na verdade, ele nem mesmo a sentia, pois o ódio em seu peito o consumia de tal forma que só existia algo em seus pensamentos: possuir Belle novamente.

Entrou em seu carro, jogando sua bengala no banco do passageiro e saiu rapidamente dali. Ignorou todas as buzinas dos carros que ele cortara e todas as pessoas que ele quase atropelara, só queria chegar em casa, só queria botar seu plano em prática. Só não sabia bem como faria isso. Não foi muito longe, foi obrigado a parar, havia entrado sem querer na rua do acidente, que estava completamente interditada.

Botou a cabeça para fora da janela do carro, se amaldiçoando por ter esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, e então desceu do carro, só havia uma via livre e pelo jeito iria demorar mais do que ele gostaria para ser liberada. Andou até a faixa de proteção que impedia as pessoas de se aproximar e ficou a observar os anões trabalhando na reconstrução da rua, até que algo o chamou atenção.

A cratera que havia sido formada na rua estava completamente vazia, havia apenas um buraco enorme e mais nada. Ele não sabia muito sobre meteoros, mas isso o chamou atenção, imaginou que deveria haver algo ali, uma pedra gigante ou algo do tipo. Chamou um dos anões que parou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou dele.

"Onde está a pedra?" – Perguntou Rumple.

"Pedra?" – O anão parecia confuso, mas depois de poucos segundos ele entendeu a pergunta. - "Não havia nenhuma pedra, acredita? O senhor não é o primeiro a questionar isso. Mas vou repetir o que eu já disse a Prefeita: Não havia nenhuma pedra, na verdade nunca houve. Os primeiros moradores que chegaram aqui disseram que havia uma bola de fogo no local, mas só isso, quando ela se apagou não havia mais nada."

"E o que você acha que causou esse estrago todo?" – Questionou irritado. – "Um nada?!"

"Não mesmo!" – Respondeu o anão. – "Algo caiu aqui, não um meteoro, como estão dizendo. Mas..." – O anão parou um instante, olhou ao redor e se aproximou mais de Rumple, fazendo com que o Senhor das Trevas se aproximasse mais também.

"Mas o que?" – Perguntou Rumple impaciente. – "O que caiu aqui?"

"Uma estrela!"

"Uma estrela?"

"É! Quer dizer, uma estrela cadente cruzou nosso céu ontem, muita gente pôde vê-la. Pode ser que ela tenha se perdido e caído em Storybrooke. É claro que é só uma teoria, mas acontece, sabe? Acontecia muito na Floresta Encantada. Eu nunca vi uma estrela antes, mas é o que dizem nas historias, não é mesmo?

"É... É o que dizem nas historias."

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho." – Disse o anão bocejando. – "Tenha um ótimo dia!"

"Ah, eu terei sim um ótimo dia." – Respondeu Rumple enquanto olhava para a cratera, agradecendo aos céus por ter dado uma solução ao seu problema.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrou rapidamente no porão de sua casa, vasculhando os livros da pequena biblioteca que possuía. Não tinha muitos livros ali, de modo que não foi difícil achar o que procurava. Era um antigo livro de magia, roubado de uma velha bruxa há muitos anos atrás, as folhas já se encontravam desgastadas e amareladas. Porém a costura era forte e a capa de couro dava mais firmeza às páginas, levou o livro consigo para fora dali.

Estava tão cansado, o corpo ainda tenso devido ao ataque de ódio que havia passado algumas horas atrás, ainda não havia dormido desde então e nem queria. Estava muito focado no que iria fazer.

Ainda com o livro embaixo do braço, Rumple entrou em seu carro e dirigiu-se até sua loja, já havia passado da hora do almoço e todas as lojas que não haviam sido atingidas pelo meteoro estavam abertas. Mas ele não ligava para isso, não estava indo na loja atrás de clientes, mas sim para procurar algumas poções. Abriu a loja e entrou em seguida, certificando-se antes de conferir se a placa de _'Fechado' _ainda estava fixada na porta.

Dirigiu-se até o balcão, mas parou antes, assim que passou pela xícara lascada, olhou fixamente para ela e toda a memória da noite passada voltou à tona em sua mente. E novamente o ataque de raiva. Ele não conseguiu se controlar, não como havia se controlado antes no hospital, pois ali em sua loja ele podia colocar todo o ódio para fora. E foi o que ele fez, se apoiou em sua perna ruim, e colocando o livro que ainda carregava consigo em uma prateleira qualquer, ele simplesmente saiu destruindo toda a loja com a sua bengala.

E a cada objeto quebrado, e a cada golpe dado ás cegas com a sua bengala, ele se lembrava das palavras que Belle disse a ele sobre Ruby. E como ele sentiu ódio de Ruby e do mundo inteiro naquele momento. Como ele sentia vontade de destruir todos da cidade, pois ele não podia aceitar que Belle não fosse sua. Ou pior, que não quisesse ser sua. E ainda pior que isso, que o coração de Belle já pertencesse à outra.

E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele dava golpes em todas as prateleiras, objetos e vidros que encontrava pela frente, enquanto urrava de ódio. Parou apenas quando restou apenas a xícara lascada, olhou para ela fixamente, sentindo enfim a dor na perna ruim, devido a todo esforço que havia colocado nela.

Pegou então a xícara, deixando que sua bengala caísse no chão. Ele estava exausto, tomado por uma fúria nunca antes vista, seu peito se encheu de ar, tentou se recompor aos poucos, seus olhos haviam se tornado de um vermelho intenso e suas mãos tremiam de raiva, pensou que deixaria a xícara cair, mas a segurou com toda a firmeza que pôde. Olhou para ela por alguns instantes, observando cada detalhe dela e então prometeu a si mesmo que teria Belle de volta. Ela seria novamente dele, nem que isso custasse à vida de alguém, portanto que essa vida não fosse à dele.

Uma vez recuperado e com o fôlego retomado, ele colocou novamente a xícara em sua redoma de vidro. Passou a mão que não mais tremia pelos cabelos suados e pegou novamente o livro, pegando antes sua bengala no chão.

Seguiu então para o balcão do caixa, abriu o livro ali mesmo ignorando o fato de sua perna e seu corpo suplicarem por descanso e começou a folheá-lo. Procurava por algo, que nem tinha a certeza de que existia, ou pior, de que funcionaria. Parou em uma página, conferiu as poções que estavam ali anotadas e dirigiu-se ao fundo loja, foi até a prateleira onde guardava as poções e em seguida esmurrou a mesa de madeira a sua frente.

Não tinha todas as poções que precisava e fazê-las requeria algumas horas. E ele tinha pressa. O mal sempre tem pressa.

Então ignorou o fato de não possuir as poções e se conformou com o fato de que teria que fazê-las, se quisesse botar o feitiço em prática. Então pegou tudo que precisava e foi prepará-las. Talvez essas horas de concentração fossem tudo que ele precisava, talvez quando tudo estivesse finalizado, ele não mais sentiria todo o ódio que tinha antes. Nessa parte ele sabia que estava certo, pois se tudo desse certo, ele teria Belle de volta.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite já havia caído quando ela entrou naquela loja, andou com cuidado desviando dos vidros no chão. Dirigiu-se até o caixa, enquanto se perguntava o que diabos havia acontecido ali. Embora ela pudesse suspeitar o motivo. Olhou para o livro que estava no balcão, virando-o para si, encarando a página aberta e passando o dedo por entre as palavras ali escritas.

Tudo havia sido escrito á mão, o que dava uma certa magia a mais para aquele feitiço, leu o título e voltou a ler o que estava escrito na página, dando um pequeno riso assim que terminou. Sabia muito bem quais eram as intenções de Rumple e sabia que ele falharia miseravelmente em sua busca.

Ele não tinha o que era necessário para que o feitiço desse certo. _"Bem, nem eu tenho."_, ela pensou, virando novamente o livro pra sua posição original, assim que ouviu um barulho vindo da porta que levava ao cômodo dos fundos. Era Rumple, ele carregava consigo uma pequena maleta, andava com dificuldade pois não estava com a sua bengala e parecia exausto.

"O que faz aqui?" – Perguntou ele, depositando a pequena maleta no chão, olhou para o livro e depois para Regina, que o encarava com certo interesse. Ele fechou o livro logo em seguida e o guardou na maleta.

"Vim lhe pedir um favor." – Respondeu ela. – "Mas parece que quem precisa de um favor é você." – Continuou, se referindo à bagunça da loja. – "Na verdade antes quero lhe contar algo que me acaba de acontecer."

"E o que foi?" – Perguntou ele, não parecendo nada interessado na conversa.

"Acabei de voltar do hospital-"

"Aconteceu algo com Belle?" Ela está bem?"

"Não, Rumple. Não aconteceu nada com a sua adorável Belle, ela está ótima. Muito preocupada com o estado de saúde de Ruby, mas ainda assim está bem."

"Ótimo. Então o que te traz aqui? E por que sinto que o que você está prestes a dizer não vai me agradar ou me interessar de alguma forma?"

Regina apenas revirou os olhos antes de responder: - "Bem, eu acabo de voltar do hospital, como eu disse. E eu tentei curar Ruby. Acontece que não funcionou."

"Não funcionou?" – Perguntou ele, arqueando a sobrancelha mostrando um real interesse agora. – "Conte-me mais. Está perdendo seus poderes?"

"Não." – Respondeu ela. - "Não é isso. Há algo naquela garota. Algo que impediu que magia fosse usada nela. Algo que repele a magia nela, ou sei lá, a protege."

"Entendo. Mas permita-me perguntar: por que você queria curá-la?"

"Bem, ela é muito amiga de Henry. Ele me pediu aos prantos para que fizesse isso. E como eu não tenho nada contra aquela loba e eu jamais poderia negar um pedido dele..." – E dizendo isso ela se virou para a porta de saída da loja e pelo vidro da janela era possível ver o carro dela estacionado e dentro dele Henry sendo consolado por Emma.

"Você está amolecendo seu coração." – Disse Rumple com um tom um pouco provocador na voz. Regina ignorou tal comentário.

"Você não pode então?" – Ela voltou a falar. – "Não pode tentar despertá-la? Porque se até você não conseguir, então eu estou realmente certa. Existe algo naquela garota que está repelindo mágica."

"Não acho que eu deva fazer isso"- Respondeu ele. - "E se puder me dar licença, já está tarde e eu tenho coisas a fazer." – Disse ele pegando novamente a maleta e caminhando em direção à saída, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Regina saísse.

"Eu sei o que você pretende fazer, Rumple." – Continuou Regina. – "Mas desculpa quebrar suas expectativas-"

"Ah, sabe?" – cortou ele, começando a ficar realmente irritado.

"Sei sim. Você vai caçar a estrela. A que caiu ontem à noite." – Disse ela e esperou a reação dele. Que não foi a que ela esperava. Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e então ela continuou: - "Você vai caçá-la, ai então eu te pergunto: O que vai fazer em seguida? Porque eu espero que você saiba que poucos conseguiram pegar uma estrela usando esse feitiço e os que conseguiram ganharam nada com isso. Muito pelo contrário, apenas perderam tempo."

"Não sou nenhum desses fracassados." – Foi o que ele respondeu.

"Me desculpe, mas você é sim. Ninguém pode possuir uma estrela, não para os propósitos que você quer, pelo menos. Quer dizer, você pode até conseguir captura-la, mas como fará o pedido? Só uma pessoa de coração puro pode fazer isso. E permita-me dizer, nem um coração você possui, quanto mais um puro."

A resposta de Rumple foi uma risada, cheia de segundas intenções e parecia que duraria uma eternidade.

"Certo." – Falou, dando uma pequena pausa e outra breve risada. – "E veja só quem está me dizendo isso... A pessoa de coração mais dominado pela escuridão dessa cidade. A última coisa que você pode me dar é conselhos desse tipo, Regina. E, por favor, você já tomou muito do meu tempo." – Disse isso alterando um pouco a voz, deixando bem óbvia sua irritação, não que Regina se incomodasse com isso. Ele estendeu novamente o braço, mostrando para ela a saída, ela deu uma pequena risada e se preparou para sair, se virando antes para Rumple.

"Essa estrela não lhe dará o que você quer, Rumple. Não vim aqui para te provocar de alguma forma. Vim pra te oferecer uma chance de acertar as coisas com Belle."

Rumple não reagiu de nenhuma forma agora, apenas esperou que ela continuasse.

"Ela estava lá quando eu tentei trazer Ruby de volta." – Continuou ela. – "E eu vi a forma que ela olhava para Ruby. Não era nem de perto o tipo de olhar que uma amiga dá a outra. Vi algo ali que vi poucas vezes na vida. É claro que não sou uma expert no assunto, mas ainda assim consigo reconhecer amor verdadeiro quando vejo um." – Ela deu uma pequena pausa, viu o rosto de Rumple se contorcer um pouco e soube então que havia tocado em um assunto delicado. De modo que voltou onde estava, ficando próxima a ele novamente. Estava claro que ela queria algo dele, ele só não sabia ao certo o que era. - "É claro que o dela ainda está só começando, então ainda dá tempo de você intervir."

"Intervir?" – Perguntou ele.

"Bem, não é isso que você quer? Belle de volta? Acredite, o único jeito de conseguir isso é fazendo um acordo com ela. Ela jamais voltará pra você por conta própria. Ela já te esqueceu há algum tempo, Rumple."

"Por que está fazendo isso? Quer dizer, o que você ganha com isso? Tenho certeza que a última coisa que você quer é me ver feliz. Então me diga logo quais são suas verdadeiras intenções."

Ela olhou novamente para a porta e então Rumple entendeu do que se tratava.

"Henry." – Disse ele. – "Você quer seu filho de volta." - Soltou uma pequena risada, quando notou que o rosto de Regina agora tomava um aspecto preocupado.

"Sim."- Respondeu ela, embora já não precisasse dizer mais nada, ela já havia deixado muito claro. - "Ele me suplicou que a trouxesse de volta. E como eu disse antes, eu não fui capaz. Mas se eu conseguir, eu o terei de volta. É minha chance de mostrar a ele que eu mudei, e é por isso que eu estou aqui no meio da noite me humilhando pra você."- Concluiu, deixando seu tom de voz se sobressair mais do que realmente gostaria.

Mas era sua última chance e talvez única. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para recuperar Henry e a cada dia longe dele, ela sentia cada vez mais seu coração se tornando mais sombrio, diminuindo dentro de seu peito. Talvez Henry não fizesse ideia do quanto ele significa para Regina, do quanto ela o amava e do que ela era capaz de fazer para fazê-lo feliz.

Tudo que ele conseguia ver era a Rainha Má que uma vez ela foi, mas não nessa terra, nessa terra ela não passava de uma mãe solteira que era capaz de tudo para fazer seu filho feliz. Tinha sido assim durante 11 anos, até que Emma chegou. Ela trouxe consigo esperança para toda a cidade de Storybrooke, foi capaz de quebrar a maldição, levou Henry dela e fez algo pior que isso: tocou em algo dentro dela que há muito tempo não era tocado.

E toda vez que Regina pensava nisso, ela sentia-se cada vez mais confusa. Não sabia descrever o que sentia em relação à Emma, e para ela isso não passava de ódio. Mas a verdade era que ela não sabia se era realmente isso. De qualquer forma, ela tentava não pensar em Emma, mas Henry tornava isso quase impossível.

Era inevitável não se afastar de Henry e inevitável não ficar longe de Emma, como consequência. Mas as coisas não estavam indo muito bem com Henry e em parte a culpa era de Emma. Regina não conseguia lidar com o que sentia por Emma, de modo que então a afastava de si e isso afastava Henry dela.

Cada confronto dela com Emma, apenas fazia com que Henry tivesse a certeza de que Regina ainda era a Rainha Má. Mas confrontar Emma era o único modo que Regina conhecia de lidar com esse falso _'ódio'_. Então ela nem percebeu quando tinha ido longe demais, fazendo com que Henry se afastasse dela de tal modo que era difícil para ele querer ficar mais de 5 minutos com a mãe.

Ela então permitiu que ele se afastasse, deu um tempo a ele, já que todas as tentativas de aproximação dela apenas piorava a relação dos dois. Ela já estava quase perdendo as esperanças de recuperar o amor e a confiança de Henry, quando então aconteceu o acidente de Ruby. E ela viu nessa tragédia a chance perfeita de tentar remediar tudo de ruim que havia feito.

Quando ela chegou ao hospital àquela tarde, Henry estava sentado no banco da sala de espera, as bochechas e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Quando ele a viu, correu até ela e não disse nada, apenas a abraçou bem forte, chorando em seu ombro as lágrimas que ainda restavam.

"Podia ser qualquer um, sabia? Podia ser você!" – Disse ele, e então chorou mais ainda. - "Eu como eu ficaria sem você, mãe?" - E dessa vez quem chorou foi Regina, porque ela percebeu então que não havia perdido o amor dele.

"Calma, querido. Eu estou aqui. E Ruby vai se recuperar." – Disse Regina, enxugando as lágrimas dele com o polegar. – "E se fosse você ali, eu evocaria toda a força desse mundo e te traria de volta." – Continuou ela, Henry a abraçou novamente e ficou nesse abraço por alguns segundos.

Havia sido muito difícil ver o estado de Ruby, ela estava em coma induzido, mas não parecia nada bem. Disseram a ele que ela iria se recuperar bem, que a coisa de loba que ela tinha faria com que ela se recuperasse rápido e que em breve ela estaria de volta, servindo o chocolate quente com canela que ele tanto adorava.

Mas isso foi o que disseram assim que ele a viu entrando no hospital e quando algumas horas se passaram, as noticias já não eram mais assim tão boas e Henry aos poucos sentia que sua melhor amiga agora estava indo embora. E tudo que ele podia fazer, era chorar em um banco numa sala de espera.

Ele estava quase perdendo a fé quando então sua mãe Regina apareceu e lhe disse aquelas coisas. Se ela podia fazer com que ele se recuperasse, então talvez ela pudesse fazer com que Ruby voltasse. Então ele pediu a ela, suplicou na verdade, enquanto mais lágrimas desciam de seu rosto.

"Posso tentar." – Disse ela logo em seguida, tentando acalmar o filho que parecia que não pararia de chorar nem tão cedo. E então ela tentou e ficou muito frustrada quando não conseguiu. Não mais frustrada que Henry que havia depositado todas as suas esperanças na mãe.

Ela então se ajoelhou perto dele, tentando fazer com que ele não voltasse a chorar – "Posso conversar com Gold. A magia dele é mais forte, ou talvez ele conheça alguma poção, não sei." - Disse ela, Henry se acalmou, e então eles foram juntos a loja do Gold encontrando com Emma na saída do quarto de Ruby, que pediu para ir junto com eles. Regina concordou, embora tenha passado o caminho inteiro tentando evita-la. Era difícil ficar próximo a ela e mais difícil ainda ignora-la. E inúmeras foram as vezes que Regina se pegou olhando pra Emma enquanto dirigia para loja de Gold e ela podia jurar que Emma fazia o mesmo.

"Mesmo que Belle volte a morar comigo, ela jamais vai voltar a me amar de uma hora pra outra. Agora com a estrela, eu tenho a garantia de que eu vou ter o que quero."

Regina parecia confusa quando ele disse isso e um pouco frustrada.

"Veja bem, querida. Estrelas não são regidas pela lei da magia. Elas fazem o que querem e uma vez capturada, eu posso simplesmente pedir que Belle se apaixone por mim novamente." – Continuou ele e sua voz se encheu de orgulho quando ele concluiu.

"Mas acho que você se esqueceu, que apenas uma pessoa de coração puro pode fazer um pedido a uma estrela." – Repetiu Regina o que já havia dito antes, trazendo Rumple de volta a realidade. – "Veja só, cure Ruby, vá atrás da estrela e eu lhe garanto que você terá seu pedido realizado."

Rumple pensou a respeito, não sabia se Regina de fato poderia cumprir com o que estava dizendo, porém o tom de voz dela não era de brincadeira.

"E como vai fazer isso?"

"Simples. Conheço alguém com um coração puro e tenho certeza que com um pouquinho de enrolação ele fará o pedido para a sua estrela." – E dizendo isso se virou para ir embora, se virando antes para dizer: – "Me ligue, assim que tiver a estrela, e se apresse, o estado de Ruby não é nada bom." – Fechou a porta atrás de si e Rumple ficou a observar enquanto o carro dela desaparecia pela sua janela. Agora sozinho, ele sentia as dores do cansaço que a privação de sono lhe causara.

Mas não iria dormir, pelo menos não agora. Não conseguia parar de pensar no plano de Regina, pois ela estava certa. Ele não havia pensado em todos os _'porém'_ de possuir uma estrela. A única coisa que ele sabia sobre estrelas era que: fora do céu elas duravam apenas algumas centenas de anos, antes de virar pó. E pó de estrela era algo mais poderoso que pó de fada.

E qualquer um podia usá-lo, porém ele não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar centenas de anos pra isso. Belle não viveria tanto tempo. E pensando nisso, ele percebeu que ele sim viveria. Ele viveria uma eternidade e como ele ficaria depois que Belle fosse embora? Ele seria capaz de desistir de todo o seu poder e viver como um mero mortal ao lado dela?

Ele não sabia responder a essa pergunta, quer dizer, na verdade ele não queria respondê-la em voz alta, mas a verdade era que ele não desistiria, não conseguiria. A magia tomava conta de seu corpo, alma e pensamentos como uma doença sem cura. E ele não era capaz de abrir mão disso por ela. Talvez ele não a amasse de fato, ou talvez esse amor não fosse o suficiente.

E então o que séria?

Pegou a maleta e voltou para pegar sua bengala, antes de se dirigir ao seu carro, olhou para céu negro. Para as estrelas do céu brilhando para ele, e se perguntou se elas sabiam de seu plano, mas logo esqueceu tal pensamento.

Entrou no carro e abriu a maleta, certificou-se de que tinha todas as poções que precisava e tirou um vidrinho dali. Olhou para o vidrinho em suas mãos, com um líquido de cor violeta e o guardou de volta. Era uma poção de cura, a mais poderosa delas, capaz até de curar a ferida mais profunda. Capaz até de curar sua perna, mas isso ele optava por não curar.

Pois mancar diariamente lhe fazia lembrar o porquê ele estava ali, o porquê havia feito Regina lançar a maldição, havia feito isso por Bae, por seu filho e a dor da perna era um lembrete constante disso. Então ele preferia viver com a dor, a simplesmente esquecer-se de Bae e esquecer-se dele era permitir que tudo o que restava da sua humanidade morresse. E ainda existia dentro dele algo que lutava diariamente por essa humanidade.

Porém ele não conseguia se prender a isso.

Seguiu em direção ao hospital, chegou à sala de espera próximo ao quarto de Ruby, que já não havia mais ninguém e entrou no quarto. A luz estava fraca, mas ele pôde ver claramente que vovó dormia em sofá e Belle em outro. Ele olhou para Belle, para sua aparência tão cansada e mesmo dormindo era possível ver sua expressão de preocupação.

E desejou que ela não tivesse que ter passado por isso, desejou que toda aquela preocupação e todo aquele amor fossem direcionados a ele. Resolveu não acorda-la, andou até a cama de Ruby, e a imagem dela era assustadora, quase irreconhecível e uma vez ela foi linda, ele pensou, não podia negar a beleza da garota.

Agora tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o roxo dos hematomas por toda a extensão do seu rosto e corpo, os olhos inchados que provavelmente ela não conseguiria abrir nem tão cedo, um cano que entravam pela sua boca permitindo que ela respirasse, o braço e a perna quebrados. Ela estava irreconhecível.

Ele precisava confirmar se o que Regina havia dito era verdade, e então ele tirou o vidrinho de conteúdo violeta do bolso. Com o dosador, ele pegou uma pequena gota do conteúdo e despejou no rosto da garota, esperando logo em seguida. Nada aconteceu, quando a gota entrou em contato com o rosto da morena, ele apenas fez o local onde a gota havia caído brilhar por um segundo e escorrer pelo rosto da garota. Porém não curou nenhuma ferida sequer. A garota permaneceu do jeito que estava antes.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ver, era impossível, a mais forte das poções não fora capaz de curá-la. Desesperado então, ele resolveu injetar todo o conteúdo do frasco no acesso venoso da garota. Procurou por uma agulha, encontrando por uma em um dos armários. Tirou o conteúdo do vidro e injetou na garota, vendo o liquido violeta entrar pelo manguito. E então esperou, talvez assim funcionasse. Não funcionou.

Rumple se aproximou novamente dela, se perguntando o que teria dado errado, talvez não devesse ter dado de forma injetável, não soube o que fazer. Franziu o cenho, colocou a bengala encostada na cama e fechou os olhos, colocando suas duas mãos sobre Ruby, se concentrou ao máximo que pôde no que estava fazendo.

Sentiu seu poder ser emanado de suas mãos, sentiu todo seu corpo sendo consumido por isso e então abriu os olhos, passando sua mão por toda a extensão do corpo de Ruby, viu quando o corpo dela foi tomada por uma luz branca que durou apenas alguns segundos até desaparecer por completo, Rumple então abaixou as mãos e pôde confirmar então o quanto Regina estava certa.

Havia algo em Ruby, que impedia a magia de agir sobre ela. Ele nunca esteve tão confuso nunca tinha visto ninguém sendo capaz de não ser atingindo por magia, principalmente alguém que nem era mágico. Pegou sua bengala e se afastou novamente dela, não seria capaz de curá-la. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Quando chegou a porta, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar pelo seu nome, era Belle.

"O que faz aqui?" – Perguntou ela num sussurro, levantando-se e indo na direção dele.

"Fiquei sabendo que Ruby não estava melhorando e vim ver se você estava precisando de algo." – Respondeu ele, tentando parecer o mais sincero possível. Belle sorriu para ele sentindo-se verdadeiramente agradecida pela preocupação dele.

Ela olhou para Ruby e então respondeu: - "Infelizmente é bem complicada a situação dela." – Disse ela, secando uma pequena lágrima do rosto e continuou: - "Eles disseram que não podem dar nenhum prognóstico ainda, que vamos ter que esperar."

Rumple queria ter dito algo, mas não sabia como e o que dizer, ela nunca pareceu tão quebrada.

"Regina esteve aqui." – Continuou ela. – "Mas não foi capaz de fazer nada por ela. E com você aqui agora, eu me pergunto se você não pode fazer algo..."

"Eu não sei, Belle. Não sei se minha magia é capaz de cura-la."

"Não pode ao menos tentar?"

"Não quero ser o responsável pela sua frustação, Belle." – E dizendo isso, ele se preparou para ir embora, sendo impedido por Belle que ficou entre ele a porta.

"Por favor."- Disse ela. – "Sei que você me amou uma vez, então talvez eu ainda signifique algo pra você, caso contrario você não teria vindo aqui saber como eu estava." – Concluiu ela, tentando ser forte o bastante e não desabar em lágrimas.

"Eu não te amei, Belle. Eu ainda te amo. E você sempre vai significar o mundo pra mim." – Respondeu ele e os dois ficaram em silêncio, um esperando pela resposta do outro, Belle olhou para Ruby e depois para Rumple.

"Por favor, ela também significa o mundo pra mim e eu a amo muito. Se você fizer isso por mim, se você a trouxer de volta, eu prometo abrir mão desse amor, eu prometo te dar uma segunda chance e tentar consertar o que quer tenha restado de nós dois." – E então ela se calou, já não havia mais o que ser dito.

Afastou-se da porta, deixando de ser uma barreira entre Rumple e a saída e esperou pela resposta dele. Rumple estava em conflito, não podia trazê-la de volta, já sabia disso. Ele não sabia o que responder a ela, e como ele queria poder curar Ruby e sair dali com Belle em seus braços com a promessa de ter sua segunda chance. Quer dizer, dessa vez ele iria lutar por ela com todas as suas forças. Ele não soube como responder, pensou um pouco, fazendo o possível para que ela não notasse que havia algo errado.

"Eu vou precisar buscar algumas coisas." – Respondeu ele.

"Então temos um acordo?" – Perguntou Belle, sua voz se enchendo de esperança.

"Temos sim." - Respondeu ele, enquanto pensava como ele faria para trazê-la de volta, ela o abraçou bem forte, dizendo repetidas vezes um _'obrigada'_, enquanto chorava em seu ombro. Ele se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, ou seja, sentiu-se como ele mesmo.

Quebrou o abraço e foi embora, dizendo a ela que voltaria mais tarde. Saiu do hospital, e entrou em seu carro e esmurrou inúmeras vezes o volante, enquanto xingava a si mesmo. – "Como eu farei isso?" – Gritou ele a todos pulmões. – "Como?!" – Não havia mais nenhuma poção de cura, não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ele tinha uma chance de ouro nas mãos de ter Belle de volta e via essa chance indo embora entre seus dedos.

Não sabia como diria a Belle que ele não seria capaz de cumprir com sua parte do acordo e pior: ele não conseguia parar de pensar que Ruby podia simplesmente acordar sozinha e então o acordo entre ele e Belle estaria quebrado, esmurrou mais uma vez o volante, ligou o carro e saiu dali, freando bruscamente logo em seguida, quando se deu conta de algo.

Olhou para o céu estrelado da janela do carro, tirou o celular do bolso e discou um numero, esperou que Regina atendesse e quando ouviu um _'alô'_ do outro lado da linha ele disse a frase que estava martelando em sua cabeça: "Se prepare, Regina. Nós vamos caçar uma estrela essa noite."

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Obrigada a todos que estão lendo._  
_Criticas, sugestões e comentários são bem vindos._


	4. Once Upon A Wish

**Capítulo 4 - Once Upon A Wish**

O cansaço ainda tomava conta de todo o seu corpo e ele já não mais sabia como conseguia manter seu corpo funcionando. Na verdade já não era mais o cansaço físico que o consumia daquela forma e sim o ódio que crescia dentro dele. De alguma forma, a urgência de possuir Belle era a única coisa que o mantinha na trilha do que pretendia fazer essa noite.

Ele se encontrava agora dentro da floresta, seu carro tinha tido muita dificuldade de chegar ali, devido ás condições do solo que não eram das melhores. Parou quando já não havia mais para aonde seguir, desceu do carro, xingando a si próprio quando seus pés afundaram na lama e seguiu com seu plano. Pegou a pequena maleta e caminhou com mais dificuldade do que de costume, era difícil conciliar o peso que carregava e se apoiar em sua bengala.

Parou por alguns instantes, olhando tudo ao redor, passou a mão pelo bolso da calça como se procurasse por algo e achou o que buscava: sua arma. Não sabia se precisaria dela, mas jamais entraria na floresta aquela hora da noite desarmado.

Adentrou então a floresta, entrando cada vez mais fundo na mata de árvores altas, a luz natural não era das melhores, de modo que precisou parar em certo ponto do percurso e tirar da maleta uma pequena lanterna. Iluminou o local onde estava e decidiu então que ali estava perfeito.

Depositou a maleta no chão, se abaixou diante dela e começou a tirar dali as poucas coisas que precisaria. Parou quando então ouviu barulho de galhos quebrando, tirou rapidamente a arma do bolso e se levantou, apontando a arma para o vazio da floresta atrás de si. Não viu nada, mas ainda não estava convencido de que estava sozinho, de modo que continuou segurando a arma.

Quando por fim se conformou que não havia nada ali, guardou a arma e voltou à atenção novamente para o que estava fazendo antes. Foi interrompido, porém, por outro barulho, mas dessa não teve tempo de sacar sua arma e foi surpreendido por Regina que estava a alguns metros diante dele.

"O que pretendia fazer com aquela arma?" – Perguntou ela em um tom de deboche, Rumple apenas retorceu o rosto e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, não tinha tempo a perder. – "É bom saber que me ouviu."- Continuou ela. – "Sabia que eventualmente me ouviria. E então? Você foi até ela, não foi? Até Ruby? O que acha que tem de errado com ela?"- Perguntou Regina, se aproximando de Rumple que se encontrava agachado terminando de retirar o que havia na maleta.

"Sinceramente? Eu não sei te responder. Não é magia negra ou qualquer outro tipo de magia que eu já tenha visto antes. A fada... Ela chegou a tentar? Sabe dizer?"

"É claro que ela tentou. Foi a primeira a tentar."

"E nada?" – Questionou Rumple, se levantando para encara-la.

"Nada." – Respondeu a Rainha. – "Não foi capaz de curar nem a ferida mais superficial." – Continuou ela, Rumple respirou fundo. Em seguida começou a bater o pé no chão a sua frente para sentir a terra, certificando-se que era o melhor local para fazer o que pretendia, uma vez convencido, voltou até a maleta e pegou uma pequena caixinha de madeira.

"Esse feitiço." – A voz de Regina soou por trás dele. – "Ele tornará essa estrela sua escrava, certo?"

"De certo modo, sim. Não minha escrava, é claro. Pois a última coisa que eu preciso é de alguém pra cuidar." – Disse ele, passando a caixa para ela. – "Evoque-a você, querida." – Regina pegou a caixa das mãos dele, abrindo-a logo em seguida e descobrindo que a caixinha se encontrava vazia.

"Não há nada aqui." – Observou ela se virando para Rumple que estava agora a alguns metros distante dela, apontando na direção dela com a lanterna.

"É claro que não há. É invisível, um pó invisível. Use-o para fazer um círculo no chão. Não o faça muito pequeno, nem gaste todo o pó. É muito trabalhoso de prepara-lo."

Regina encarou o interior da caixa, perguntando-se como saberia se teria usado muito já que nem podia ver o conteúdo da caixa. Fez então o que foi pedido, fazendo um círculo, o que ela julgava estar perfeito, embora não pudesse ver nada a sua frente.

Fechou a caixinha e foi em direção a Rumple, devolvendo a caixa a ele.

"Pronto?" – Perguntou ela, batendo as mãos no casaco, no intuito de limpá-la, embora não tivesse nenhum vestígio de que elas estavam sujas.

"Não, minha querida." – Respondeu ele, entregando a ela um pequeno frasquinho com um líquido prateado. – "Você tem que despejar o conteúdo desse frasco no centro do círculo, enquanto faz um pedido."

"Um pedido?" – Questionou Regina parecendo um pouco cética a respeito.

"Sim. Estrelas são atraídas por desejos das pessoas. De modo que você vai ter que fazer o pedido mais sincero possível. O círculo que você desenhou vai mantê-la aprisionada. E então ela só poderá obedecer aos seus comandos depois disso."

"Certo." – Respondeu Regina por fim, pegando o frasco de suas mãos e indo até o centro do círculo. Pelo menos ela esperava que estivesse dentro do círculo, pois já não tinha tanta certeza de onde o havia desenhado. Ajoelhou-se na terra, sentindo o barro gelado em seus joelhos, pois a meia calça que usava não a protegia do frio. Segurou o frasco por alguns segundos encarando o líquido ali dentro e então olhou para Rumple.

"Você está no lugar certo, querida. Não se preocupe. Faça o pedido em voz alta, enquanto despeja o líquido. Lembre-se: o mais sincero dos pedidos. Vamos ver o que tem dentro desse coração." – Concluiu ele, deixando um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto se formar. Regina abriu o pequeno frasco, fechou os olhos e despejou o liquido na terra à sua frente enquanto dizia as seguintes palavras:

"Eu quero ser amada." – Disse ela e trouxe o frasco para si, permaneceu onde estava, permaneceu de olhos fechados, enquanto aquelas palavras permaneciam em sua mente.

Ela não fazia ideia do quanto precisava sentir que era amada, só percebeu agora quando disse isso em voz alta, quando de fato assumiu que o que mais precisava era de amor. E de fato ela nunca quis outra coisa, sempre soube que esse era o único caminho para a felicidade.

Mas também sempre soube que não havia nascido para ser feliz, não havia nascido para amar. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, até que conheceu Daniel. Que a ensinou o que era amor, que a ensinou como era se sentir amada e então a vida o levou, mas pensando melhor agora, talvez ela o tenha deixado ir.

Ela elevou o olhar para Rumple, mas sua atenção foi desviada para o que acontecia a sua frente. O líquido prateado tomou todo o círculo, parando apenas quando atingiu as bordas dele. Em seguida foi formado um grande círculo prateado. Regina se levantou rapidamente, indo na direção de Rumple ainda com sua atenção voltada ao círculo de prata.

O circulo foi então tomado por uma espécie de cortina, algo o circundando como uma parede, a Rainha ficou apenas observando enquanto aquela barreira aos poucos ia se formando. Por fim todo o círculo já estava envolto por aquela cortina transparente, que reluzia trazendo luz para tudo a sua volta.

"Uma Rainha não devia chorar na frente de seus súditos." – Observou Rumple, encarado o círculo a sua frente. Regina enxugou as lágrimas, antes de então responde-lo.

"Uma Rainha também não devia suplicar por amor." – Respondeu ela. – "Eu estou fazendo isso apenas para provar ao meu filho que eu posso fazer algo bom. Acredite, não era assim que eu queria que as coisas funcionassem."

"Não há necessidade de se justificar, Regina. Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa. É por isso que estamos aqui esta noite."

"Ah, por favor. Não me compare a você. Pelo menos eu não estou obrigando Henry a ficar comigo, eu só quero provar que eu posso ser boa."

"E ainda assim, aqui está você! Escravizando uma estrela. Que ironia."

"Não é como se eu fosse matá-la ou algo do tipo." – Retrucou Regina.

"Ah, minha querida. Você não sabe? Não sabe das consequências desse feitiço?" – Perguntou Rumple se virando para ela. Ela não respondeu, não havia necessidade, ele sabia bem que a Rainha não fazia a menor ideia do que aconteceria depois que capturassem a estrela.

"Esse feitiço a enfraquecesse. De modo que quanto mais tempo ela ficar presa, mais rápido ela morre, virando pó logo em seguida! Pó de estrela é a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. De todos os mundos. Uma fada pode viver uma eternidade e nunca será capaz de ter pó de fada o suficiente para se comparar ao que um único grãozinho de pó de estrela é capaz de fazer." – Ele deu uma pausa, olhou para Regina que parecia estar perplexa e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas relaxe, minha querida. Estrelas não são imortais, porém demoram uma eternidade para morrer. Então se por acaso Henry não te amar novamente, pelo menos você vai ter uma companhia pra vida toda." – E dizendo isso ele se calou, não porque quis, pois poderia provocar Regina à vida inteira, se calou porque o círculo mágico estava completo.

A parede transparente que o circundava, agora se movia como fogo sendo provocado pelos ventos. Era possível ver pequenos fios de prata saindo do círculo, voando em direção as copas das árvores. Centenas de fios prateados, que à medida que ganhavam as alturas se dispersavam pela floresta.

Os fios iam a todas as direções, quanto mais fios saiam do círculo mais fina ia ficando a parede que o circulava. Por fim, sobrou apenas o desenho no chão, que ainda brilhava tão forte quanto antes, um dos últimos fios passou bem perto de Regina e ela jurou ter escutado sua própria voz quando ele passou.

E de fato era a sua voz, cada fio daquele voava em uma direção. Cada fio daquele iria atrás da estrela e levaria até ela o pedido de Regina. E assim ela seria atraída para o círculo.

Quando enfim só sobrou o círculo, Regina e Rumple esperaram. Durante essa espera nenhum dos dois disseram nada. E embora houvesse muita coisa a ser dita, a beleza da visão daqueles fios ganhando os céus, calou os dois. E tudo que antes tinha que ser dito ou questionado virou apenas poeira. Virou silêncio. E no silêncio os dois se entenderam. Não por completo, pois isso seria impossível, mas se entenderam o suficiente para saber que os dois buscavam pela mesma coisa. E que de fato os dois estavam dispostos a fazer o que fosse preciso para ter o que tanto ansiavam.

"É um feitiço muito forte." – Disse Rumple eventualmente, eles já estavam ali há alguns minutos, encarando o círculo de prata que brilhava há poucos metros deles. Regina não respondeu, apenas aguardou a explicação que ela sabia que viria. – "Muito difícil de ser realizado, pois apesar de qualquer um poder fazer o pedido, nem todos os perdidos são capazes de atrair uma estrela. Elas costumam ser bem seletivas." – Disse ele por fim e um uivo distante foi ouvido.

"Um lobo?" – Perguntou Regina olhando ao redor.

"Não se preocupe. O som está muito distante." – Respondeu Rumple, se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois um lobo de fato surgiu a alguns metros dali próximo ao círculo. O lobo parecia estar alheio a eles, cambaleava enquanto andava, farejando algo no ar e depois na terra.

Rumple e Regina permaneceram onde estavam, olhando para a criatura enquanto Rumple lentamente retirava a arma do bolso apontando em seguida para o lobo.

"Espera." – Disse Regina num sussurro, fazendo com que ele abaixasse a arma. Os dois continuaram então a encarar o lobo que ainda farejava o chão. O lobo era enorme, com grandes olhos amarelos e pelagem branca que parecia brilhar à medida que ele se aproximava do círculo prateado.

"Ele vai estragar o feitiço se desfazer o círculo!" – Disse Rumple irritado, enquanto o lobo adentrava o círculo, parando logo em seguida, como se por fim tivesse achado o que estava procurando.

Cheirou o ar pela ultima vez, e então novamente a terra sobre suas patas, estava exatamente na linha do círculo, Rumple então se preparou para atirar, mas seu tiro nunca acertou o animal, pois ele foi impedido por Regina. A bala passou de raspão pelo lobo, fazendo-o então notar a presença dos dois.

"Não foi uma atitude muito inteligente de sua parte." – Disse Rumple, apontando novamente a arma para o lobo que agora mostrava os dentes em sinal de ataque, o lobo se preparou para ataca-los. Regina se posicionou atrás de Rumple que se preparou para dar um segundo tiro, mas nunca o fez.

O lobo nunca atacou, na verdade o lobo nunca chegou a sair do círculo. Quando ele se preparou para avançar nos dois, acabou entrando no círculo e depois disso não conseguiu mais se mexer. Ele parecia extremamente confuso, tentava a cada segundo sair de onde estava, rosnando e tentando alcança-los com a pata.

Regina saiu então de trás de Rumple e se aproximou do círculo, encarando de perto o animal que tentava exaustivamente atacá-los, falhando em cada tentativa. Por fim o animal pareceu desistir e deitou-se na terra, exausto. Não estava exausto de lutar para escapar do círculo, imaginou Regina, mas sim por outros motivos, talvez.

A Rainha ficou parada por alguns instantes observando a respiração cansada do lobo, desejou poder ler os pensamentos do animal, desejou ajudá-lo. Só não sabia bem o porquê ou como. _Era apenas um animal_, ela disse para si mesma. Mas por que parecia tão humano?

"Você me prometeu uma estrela."- Disse Regina se ajoelhando diante da criatura a sua frente.

"E ai está ela." – Respondeu Rumple, mas não havia muita confiança em sua voz. Regina notou uma risada, se virou para encara-lo.

"Isso é um lobo!" – Disse ela, como quem diz a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não, minha querida." – Continuou Rumple, se aproximando dela e com a ponta da bengala tocando no animal adormecido. - "Isso é uma loba! Alias, um transmorfo." – Disse ele olhando para o céu para verificar a lua. – "Com certeza um transmorfo." – Continuou, trazendo de volta sua bengala.

Regina tentou acompanhar o raciocínio dele, mas estava muito difícil. Levantou-se, olhando para o animal, se perguntando o que faria com uma loba.

"Revele-se." – Exigiu Rumple, em um tom de voz firme, mas nada aconteceu. – "Bem, é logico que não funcionaria, ela não é minha súdita." – Concluiu, olhando para Regina, ela suspirou, colocando as mãos no casaco e repetiu o que ele havia dito antes, dessa vez algo aconteceu.

Uma luz cobriu todo o corpo da loba, se esvanecendo logo em seguida, quando a luz desapareceu, não era mais a loba que estava ali deitada, mas sim uma mulher. Regina olhou para Rumple e sem esperar por instruções entrou no círculo, se ajoelhando novamente diante daquela estranha.

Regina a virou, podendo então ver o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Não era bem uma mulher, era uma garota, não aparentava ter mais que 18 anos. Porém Regina sabia muito bem que sua idade real transcendia a idade do próprio universo.

Ainda assim, se espantou pela aparência jovem da garota. Mas não foi só isso que a espantou, seus braços estavam cheios de hematomas, ela também aparentava estar muito cansada. Os cabelos loiros caiam pelos seus ombros, e a medida que Regina a trazia para si, colocando a cabeça da garota em seus braços, ela ia descobrindo mais hematomas por todo o corpo da garota.

A Rainha então olhou para Rumple, esperando que ele dissesse algo, ele apenas observou em silêncio a garota e disse apenas uma frase, sobre algo que Regina nem havia notado.

"Parece que você ganhou companhia dupla." – Disse ele, Regina franziu o cenho e olhou mais uma vez para a garota em seus braços, notando então que ela estava grávida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rumple observava a estrela, adormecida na cama do quarto de hospedes da mansão de Regina. Agora com a luz do quarto era possível ver melhor o rosto da garota e seu estado era bem pior do que aparentava antes. Ela usava uma camisola larga, provavelmente de algum hospital e apenas um casaco fino por cima. Ela tinha uma aparência suja e cansada, olheiras nos olhos que agora eram mais evidentes e hematomas por todo o corpo, notou Rumple.

Ele sentou-se na cama, observando a estrela, sua respiração cansada, seus cabelos loiros caindo por sobre os ombros. Sentiu certa compaixão por ela, algo que nunca havia sentindo por ninguém. _Era só uma garota_, ele pensou enquanto a observava, que aparentemente havia passado por maus bocados nos últimos tempos. Ele retirou o casaco que ela usava, quando percebeu que ela suava, ele ia baixar a temperatura do ar condicionado em seguida, mas nunca o fez.

Assim que ele tirou o casaco da garota, ele ficou parado próximo a ela, sem reação ao que via. Agora era possível ver hematomas ao longo do braço, de um roxo profundo. Rumple se aproximou mais da estrela, tocando levemente em seu braço machucado, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido de dor. Ele então a soltou, e voltou a ficar de pé a observando, soltando um leve suspiro.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela sua cabeça. Assim como milhares de respostas e nenhuma delas podia responder o porquê dos hematomas. Ainda assim ele se questionou, seus pensamentos foram logo interrompidos pela garota, ela ainda estava dormindo, porém completamente agitada na cama.

Estava molhada de suor e seu corpo todo se agitada em pequenos espasmos. Rumple se aproximou novamente da garota, tentou acalma-la, mas não houve nenhum resultado. Os espasmos tornaram-se mais violentos e agora a garota tremia totalmente na cama. Rumple a segurava pelos braços para que ela não caísse da cama, enquanto ele gritava por Regina que concidentemente entrava no quarto com uma xicara quente de chá. Ela colocou rapidamente a xicara numa mesa de cabeceira e foi ajudar Rumple a segurar a garota na cama.

"O que aconteceu?" – Regina perguntou assustada, enquanto Rumple segurava as pernas da garota que se agitada mais ainda na cama.

"Crise de abstinência. Creio eu." – Respondeu Rumple, olhando para os hematomas da garota, Regina acompanhou o olhar dele, podendo notar as marcas de injeção ao longo do braço da garota. Não disse nada, porém, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, apenas a segurava mais forte. Rumple por sua vez, se posicionou na cama, de modo que ficasse por cima da perna da garota.

"O que vai fazer?" – Questionou Regina, não houve resposta, com as próprias pernas Rumple impedia que a estrela se movimentasse e estendeu uma de suas mãos livres sobre a garota. Regina observava em silêncio, sabia o que ele iria fazer.

O Senhor das Trevas então fechou os olhos e correu a mão por cima da garota, no mesmo instante os tremores passaram e os hematomas sumiram, e o rosto da garota tomou um aspecto mais juvenil. Ela não aparentava mais cansaço.

Rumple saiu de cima da estrela, olhando para as mudanças da garota, que ainda dormia. Já não possuía a respiração cansada, parecia um anjo, dormindo inocentemente. Regina sentou-se na cama junto a ela, e deu uma rápida olhada para Rumple, que checava o relógio. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele checou o relógio desde que chegaram ali, resolveu não comentar das outras vezes, mas agora já era ridículo.

"Temos tempo." – Ela começou a dizer. – "Será que não pode se acalmar? Deixe-a descansar um pouco, olha só o estado dela!"- Continuou, colocando a palma da mão na testa da garota, verificando que a sua temperatura havia normalizado.

Desde que chegaram ali, a garota estava um pouco febril, havia demorado muito para chegar na mansão, Regina tinha se materializado na floresta, mas não era capaz de fazer isso com outra pessoa, de modo que teve que voltar com Rumple em seu carro.

Havia tido muita dificuldade para coloca-la no carro, porque a garota apesar de frágil, não era exatamente uma pena. E Rumple não era capaz de carrega-la sozinha, deixando Regina com o trabalho pesado. Quando chegaram à mansão já passava das duas da manha, tiveram mais trabalho de subir as escadas com a garota e mais trabalho para acomoda-la na cama, de modo que agora o céu já estava quase clareando.

"Não acho que temos tanto tempo assim, Regina." – Respondeu ele, checando seu relógio novamente, descobrindo que já eram quatro da manha. – "Ruby não estava em condições muito boas, então acho melhor se apressar com isso. Você tem apenas uma chance de impressionar seu filho, não estrague isso." – Concluiu, Regina revirou os olhos e se ajeitou mais na cama ficando mais próxima da estrela.

Relutou em acorda-la, pois depois da cena que ela viu, o que ela mais queria era que a garota apenas descansasse o quanto fosse preciso. Porém sabia que Rumple estava certo, que eles não tinham tanto tempo assim. Que Ruby estava cada vez mais fraca e que talvez não sobrevivesse nas próximas horas.

Ela tocou na garota, balançando-a um pouco enquanto dizia um _'hey'_, num tom não muito alto. A garota nem se mexeu, Rumple se aproximou de Regina e de uma forma não muito gentil, pegou a garota pelos ombros a chacoalhando logo em seguida. Parou no instante seguinte, porque Regina o fez parar, não havia necessidade de tamanha brutalidade.

Rumple se afastou, olhando para a estrela que estava se despertando, a garota abriu os olhos lentamente, colocando as mãos sobre eles por alguns instantes, como se tentasse se adaptar a visão, como se não a usasse há anos. Ela olhou para os dois que a encarava com certa curiosidade, e quando parecia que já estava adaptada a luz do ambiente, ela sentou-se, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

Ninguém disse nenhuma palavra, os três se encararam por alguns segundos, aqueles tipos de segundos que mais pareciam uma eternidade e por fim Regina quebrou o silencio.

"Meu nome é Re-" – Ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

"Sei quem você é."- A garota disse, sua voz era contraria a sua aparência, não existia nada de doce ou de inocente naquela voz. – "Você é Regina, minha nova dona." – Continuou ela e seus olhos claros pousaram em Rumple. – "E você é o Senhor das Trevas. Alertaram-me sobre você."

"Quem te alertou?" – Rumple perguntou, com seu tom de voz carregado de curiosidade e certo fascínio.

"Minhas irmãs." – Respondeu ela, dando de ombros, voltando a encarar Regina. – "Me chamo Ylva. Mas podem me chamar de Selene... É como eu me chamo aqui na terra" – Disse ela e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, foi inevitável para Regina não corresponder.

"E o que te trouxe até Storybrooke?" – Regina perguntou.

"É uma longa historia. Onde fica exatamente Storybrooke? O quão longe eu estou da Espanha?" – Perguntou, com um tom de voz preocupado.

"Espanha? Ah, querida. Há um oceano entre nós e a Espanha. Então você está muito longe de casa." – Regina respondeu. A estrela então se recostou na cama, soltando um suspiro de alivio.

"Ótimo." – Disse ela.

"Não querendo ser indelicado." – Começou Rumple. – "Gostaria muito de saber o que te trouxe aqui e o motivo pelo quão você se drogava e por que chegou aqui com uma aparência de lixo, mas nós precisamos de um pedido." – Ele concluiu, a estrela olhou para ele com certo ar de desprezo, e em seguida olhou para Regina.

"É importante."- Disse Regina. – "Acredite, nós não teríamos te evocado se não fosse importante, já que-" – Novamente Regina foi cortada.

"Já que nenhum dos dois tem o que é preciso para possuir o coração de uma estrela ou até mesmo fazer um pedido." – Selene falou. – "E embora eu agradeça por vocês terem me ajudado." – Ela deu uma pausa, encarou Rumple e continuou. – "Com os meus problemas com as _drogas_." – Ela deu uma ênfase na palavra **_drogas_**, enquanto falava parecia que a qualquer momento poderia fuzilar Rumple com os olhos. – "Eu devo informar, que sou inútil para vocês. Não posso realizar pedido algum pedido."– Concluiu ela, seus olhos repousaram em Rumple e ele sentiu como se ela pudesse ver através dele, não de uma forma boa.

"Bem." – Começou Regina. – "E se outra pessoa fizer o pedido? Uma pessoa de coração puro? Você seria capaz de realizar?" – Concluiu Regina e enquanto ela falava a estrela não olhou para ela em nenhum momento, ainda encarava Rumple e ele fazia o mesmo. A estrela por fim voltou a atenção a Regina e não disse uma palavra, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Regina deu um suspiro de alivio e tirou da bolso do casaco seu celular.

"Eu nunca fiz isso por telefone." – disse Selene, assim que Regina começou a digitar os números. – "Posso tentar, porém não posso garantir sucesso."

"Se não der certo, levamos você até ele." – Disse Regina. – "Mas nós temos certa urgência." – Dizendo isso ela terminou de discar os números, colocou no modo alto-falante e os três ficaram esperando que alguém respondesse do outro lado da linha. Era possível ouvir o telefone chamar, alguns instantes depois uma voz sonolenta falava um _'alô'_.

"Emma." – Regina deu uma pausa. – "É Regina."

"Espero que você saiba que horas são." – Disse Emma, puderam ouvi-la se ajeitar na cama. – "Algum problema?"

"Preciso falar com Henry." – Respondeu Regina, houve um breve silêncio.

"Você entende que ele está dormindo, não é?"

"Estou ciente disso." – Respondeu Regina, sentindo que estava quase perdendo a paciência.

Por que Emma era tão irritante?

"Espero que esteja ciente também de que ele demorou uma eternidade pra pegar no sono. Toda essa historia da Ruby mexeu muito com ele."

"Talvez eu também estivesse ciente disso, se ao invés de querer dormir na casa de uma estranha, ele quisesse dormir na cama dele. Onde eu tomaria conta dele. Já que é esse meu papel, não é? Já que eu sou a mãe dele." – Concluiu Regina, nem percebeu que seu tom de voz havia se alterado.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade disso." – Disse Emma. – "Vou chama-lo. E você sabe muito bem que é a escolha dele ficar aqui."

"Bem, se eu fosse um garotinho e minha mãe biológica e meus avós insistissem em me dizer que minha mãe adotiva é uma bruxa má, eu também não iria querer voltar pra casa. Por favor, Emma, não venha com hipocrisia essa hora da manha. Vocês todos são responsáveis por ele se afastar de mim." – Regina terminou de dizer e enxugou a lágrima de raiva que surgia em seu olho, do outro da linha Emma não respondeu, não havia nada a ser dito, quer dizer, Regina estava certa.

"Mãe?" – A voz do garoto era sonolenta também, Regina não conseguiu evitar e sorriu ao ouvir o som da voz de seu filho.

"Olá, querido. Como você está?" – Perguntou Regina.

"Um pouco cansado." – Respondeu. – "Você conseguiu?!" – A voz perdeu o tom de sono e cansaço e se encheu de excitação.

"Não exatamente." – Respondeu ela. – "Mas estou trabalhando nisso e foi por isso que eu te liguei. Eu preciso que você repita o que você me pediu. Que me peça pra curar Ruby. Pode ser?"

"Ahn... Acho que sim." – Respondeu ele.

"Tem que ser um desejo." – A estrela sussurrou, Regina assentiu e então repetiu o que Selene havia dito.

"Peça como se tivesse fazendo um pedido a uma estrela."

"Uma estrela?" – Perguntou Henry confuso.

"É. Igual quando a gente faz um pedido quando assopramos a vela do bolo de aniversário." – Explicou Regina, ouviu o filho do outro da linha dizer um _'certo'_ em meio a uma risada. Houve um silêncio.

"Eu desejo." – começou Henry. – "Que Ruby fique boa novamente e que..." – Fez uma pausa. – "E que minha mãe Regina consiga ser feliz." – E dessa vez a pausa foi maior. Regina, Rumple e até mesmo Selene não disseram nenhuma palavra, durante esse breve silêncio. Regina apenas olhou para trás, a tempo de ver Rumple saindo do quarto e voltou à atenção a estrela, que agora tinha no rosto um sorriso que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, o tipo de sorriso que diz tudo, mas Regina não sabia muito bem o que ele dizia.

"É só isso?" – Perguntou Henry por fim.

"É sim, querido. Vou te deixar dormir agora."

"Eu sempre costumo fazer dois pedidos quando assopro as velas." – Ele se explicou. – "Porque às vezes um deles costuma falhar. Só espero que nenhum deles falhe, pois são duas coisas que quero muito nessa vida."

"Bem, querido." – Começou Regina a falar. – "Não sei quanto ao segundo pedido, mas o primeiro te garanto que vai se realizar. Boa noite, querido."

"Boa noite, mãe." – Respondeu ele e Regina desligou o telefone em seguida. Regina permaneceu no quarto, encarando o celular a sua frente, a estrela não sabia o que dizer, então apenas se curvou, tocando nas mãos de Regina que ainda segurava o celular e a acariciou de leve.

"Eu te conheço a menos de meia hora, mas já é tempo o suficiente pra que eu saiba algo muito relevante sobre você." – Disse Selene.

"E o que é isso?"

"Se tem algo que você ame nesse mundo, é esse garoto."

"Bem, ele é tudo que eu tenho." – Respondeu Regina, dando um sorriso de lado. – "Literalmente tudo o que eu tenho, e pensando melhor a respeito, eu não tinha nada antes de conhecê-lo. Você vai saber do que eu estou falando quando sua criança nascer. Se você não conhecia o amor, vai passar a conhecer, se você tinha prioridades vai rever todas elas. E no final do dia, mesmo que seu dia for um lixo, você vai olhar seu filho dormindo em sua cama e tudo vai ter valido a pena, porque só a felicidade dele é que importa." – Regina trouxe as mãos para si, desfazendo contado com a estrela, se levantando em seguida e indo em direção à porta.

"Eu preciso dar uma ultima palavra com Rumple antes que ele vá embora, eu já volto pra te trazer algumas roupas. Acho que você precisa descansar, mas um banho não te mataria." – Disse Regina forçando um sorriso e se afastando para ir embora.

"Regina!" – Disse Selene, fazendo Regina voltar por um instante. – "O pedido está sendo realizado." – Disse ela, Regina assentiu dizendo um _'obrigada'_ e se preparou novamente pra ir embora, mas parou novamente. – "Os dois pedidos." – Concluiu Selene, Regina ficou alguns segundos parada no batente da porta, encarando a estrela.

Internamente ela se perguntava se merecia ser feliz, pois isso sempre lhe pareceu algum tipo de utopia. E foi como se Selene pudesse ler seus pensamento e apenas respondeu, antes que Regina saísse novamente.

"Não pense nisso, você merece mais que a felicidade, só precisa se dar conta disso."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina seguiu Rumple até a entrada de sua casa, onde ele havia estacionado seu carro, gritou por seu nome, o fazendo parar e olhar em sua direção. Ele então fechou a porta do carro que havia acabado de abrir e aguardou que a Rainha se aproximasse, se apoiou em sua bengala, deixando exalar um ar de pura irritação e impaciência. Quando enfim ela chegou até ele, e se preparou para falar algo, ele simplesmente a interrompeu, não dando chance a ela de falar o que quer que fosse.

"Você não é mais a Regina que eu conhecia." – Disse ele, apontando com o queixo para a sua mansão, ela se virou para olhar para onde ele havia apontado, e pôde ver a janela de um dos quartos com a luz acesa. Ela sabia bem do que ele estava falando, estava falando da cena anterior, de suas lágrimas. Bem, não eram as primeiras que ele tinha visto aquela noite. Regina decidiu ignorar, mas isso não era de seu feitio.

"Por quê? Por que o fato de eu ter perdido meu filho me atinge? O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Aceitasse e colocasse um sorriso falso em meu rosto e ativasse meu lado mau e simplesmente esquecesse que ele uma vez existiu na minha vida?"- Perguntou ela, com uma leve irritação na voz, a resposta de Rumple foi uma risada.

"Querida você não perdeu seu filho, ele está muito bem e você sabe disso, talvez até melhor do que antes quando morava com você. Quer dizer, uma mãe biológica, avôs do lado dele, o que mais uma criança adotada poderia querer? Quem perdeu um filho fui eu, Regina. Diferente de você eu nem sei se ele esta vivo, tenho todos os motivos para estar por ai chorando pela perda dele, mas ao invés disso-"

"Ao invés disso você está deixando seu coração virar pedra, ao invés disso, você faz acordos e manipula as pessoas para ter o que quer. Desculpa, mas eu conheço sua historia, Rumple. Você não perdeu seu filho. Você o deixou ir embora. Você escolheu o poder, ao invés do seu filho. Acredito que ele está muito melhor sem você." – Disse ela, o tom de voz não tão diferente de antes, dessa vez não veio uma risada como resposta, ele apenas a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de responder:

"Você não é tão diferente de mim, Regina. E não importa o que você faça, você sempre terá o título que tanto fez por merecer." – Disse ele, e sem se despedir se voltou para entrar em seu carro. – "Espero que mantenha segredo sobre o que essa garota é para seu filho e para qualquer outro. Não quero que Belle descubra sobre isso." – Disse por fim, e partiu com o carro, Regina ficou a observar o carro desaparecer, guardando para si quaisquer eventuais perguntas que surgiram em sua mente.

Ela não queria perder seu titulo, ela tinha consciência de todos os seus atos, acreditava que merecia punição por eles, mas também acredita que merecia uma segunda chance, pra ser redimir de seus erros. Sempre haveria essa parte _'má'_ dentro dela, uma parte da qual todos os dias ela lutava para que essa parte não a dominasse mais.

Porém antes era tão fácil, quando Henry estava com ela, quando ela tinha algo para se focar. Alguém pra mantê-la no chão e lembra-la de que ela podia ser boa. Era isso que Henry fazia por ela, e era por isso que ela precisava tanto dele, pois a cada dia sem ele, ela sentia-se afundando novamente nas trevas que ainda existia em seu coração.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rumple parou em uma esquina qualquer, tirou do bolso o celular e discou os números que já havia na memória. Não demorou muito pra ele ouvir a voz de Belle do outro lado da linha.

"Alô, Belle, como você está?" – Perguntou ele, escondendo a ansiedade de saber se a magia da estrela havia ou não funcionado.

"Estou bem." – Respondeu ela.

"Está com Ruby?"

"Não, na verdade estou na lanchonete do hospital." – Respondeu ela, apoiando o celular em um dos ombros para poder usar as duas mãos. Com uma das mãos ela segurava seu décimo copinho de café daquela noite e com a outra ela mexia o café com uma colherzinha, jogando-a no lixo logo em seguida e pegando o celular novamente. – "Por quê? Você está por aqui?!"

"Não, não estou. Mas gostaria de saber se funcionou a magia. Se ela acordou." – Perguntou ele, querendo receber uma resposta positiva de Belle, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo que ela dissesse que Ruby não sobreviveu aos ferimentos.

"Não." – Respondeu ela, dando uma leve pausa. – "Quer dizer, eu não sei, não estou no quarto." – Disse isso enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, parando bruscamente quando viu vovó vindo em sua direção, seu rosto coberto por lágrimas.

"Eu vou ter que desligar." – Disse ela, sem esperar uma resposta, guardando o celular na pequena bolsa que carrega a tiracolo e indo na direção de vovó.

"Oh, Belle." – Disse ela, as lágrimas descendo mais e mais no rosto daquela senhora, Belle a abraçou e caminhou com ela até uma das mesas, sentando-se com a senhora em uma das cadeiras vagas.

"O que aconteceu?" – A voz de Belle era de pura preocupação e ela se segurava para não chorar junto com a senhora, ela colocou o copo de café na mesa a sua frente e passou um dos braços por trás da mulher a abraçando em seguida.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu com Ruby. Eu não sei bem o que. Eu estava deitada em um cochilo, acordei com um barulho vindo da cama dela, uma luz, ou sei lá, emanava do corpo dela, todos os aparelhos pareceram simplesmente entrar em pane. Corri para chamar Vitor, que está lá com ela agora e sua equipe. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que esta acontecendo com a minha menina." – Disse vovó e Belle a abraçou mais forte, não conseguia nem imaginar a cena em sua mente.

Ficaram ali por alguns breves instantes, até ouvirem os passos de alguém se aproximando, era o Dr. Whale que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Não sei bem como explicar." – Começou ele, Belle se levantou junto com vovó para ouvir a noticia e apesar dele ter um sorriso no rosto, Belle sentia seu coração encolher sem saber ao certo o que havia acontecido.

"O que?" – Interrompeu Belle. – "O que aconteceu?"

"Ok." – Disse ele, mas para si mesmo do que para Belle. – "Por que vocês não vão ver por si próprias?" - E dizendo isso Belle disparou em direção ao quarto de Ruby, sendo seguida por vovó e Dr. Whale, parando assim que chegou à porta do quarto.

E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ruby não tinha mais a aparência de antes, não havia mais tubos conectados a ela, parecia simplesmente dormir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Belle se aproximou da cama, examinou a morena mais de perto, não havia mais cicatriz ou hematomas, seu rosto estava intacto, com uma aparência serena, respirando sem ajuda de nenhum aparelho. Ver essa cena encheu seu coração de alegria e vovó parecia sentir o mesmo, se aproximou da garota dando um beijo em sua testa e olhou pra Belle que não conseguia tirar os olhos nenhum minuto da garota.

"Sei que isso tudo foi graças a você." – Disse vovó, fazendo Belle tirar os olhos de Ruby por alguns segundos. - "E obrigada."

"Não foi não." – Belle respondeu, mentindo para a senhora.

"Sei que teve, não precisa mentir para mim. Só espero que você não tenha perdido muito com essa troca." – Continuou ela, beijando mais uma vez a testa da sua neta. – "Vou avisar a todos que ela está bem." – Disse com um sorriso enorme surgindo em seu rosto, se misturando com as lágrimas de alegria. Belle assentiu para ela, a vendo sair, olhou então para Dr. Whale que ainda estava parado na porta do quarto.

"Ela vai demorar a acordar?" – Belle perguntou, o doutor se aproximou dela, com toda a sua atenção voltada para Ruby.

"Não muito, ela está sob efeito dos anestésicos, mas já está despertando. Na verdade ela já demonstrava sinais de consciência, chegou até a falar uma coisa ou outra enquanto eu estava aqui com a minha equipe."

"Sério?"

"Sim, na verdade não disse muita coisa. Basicamente o que eu entendi foi seu nome." – Disse ele encarando-a, Belle não respondeu nada e então ele continuou: - "Bem, sempre soube que eu nunca teria alguma chance com ela." – Completou. – "Mas me alegra saber que ela encontrou alguém."

"Ela só disse meu nome." – Belle respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – "Não é como se tivesse se declarado pra mim, ou algo do tipo."

"E precisava?" – Perguntou ele e ela abriu a boca umas duas vezes tentando responde-lo, mas não havia necessidade. Porque ela sabia que ele estava certo, não precisava.

Em seguida ele saiu, deixando as duas sozinhas. Vovó apareceu logo em seguida, avisando que havia ligado para Snow e que todos estariam ali dentro de poucas horas. Belle nunca havia visto a senhora tão feliz quanto hoje, também não era pra menos, quer dizer, ela quase havia perdido a neta e como por um milagre a garota retornou para ela.

Ruby era tudo o que aquela senhora tinha e perde-la nunca passara pela sua cabeça, pois ela era mais que sua neta, era sua filha. Vovó acabou pegando no sono no sofá de visita pouco tempo depois, Ruby por sua vez ainda não havia acordado. Belle permaneceu com ela o tempo todo, mas agora seu corpo já mostrava sinais de pura exaustão. Puxou um banco para perto do leito da morena, sentou-se nele, apoiando metade do corpo no espaço que havia na cama de Ruby e tentou dormir.

Porém sua cabeça estava a mil, então acabou desistindo de pegar no sono. Olhou para o relógio de parede do quarto que marcava sete da manha, daqui a pouco todos estariam ali, e ela já não mais teria esse momento a sós com a morena. Talvez nunca mais tivesse, ela pensou, já que havia feito o acordo com Rumple e não sabia como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente.

Ficou a olhar o rosto de Ruby, podia jurar que conhecia cada detalhe dele, dos lábios, das maças de seu rosto que sempre coravam quando ela a via, do sorriso que ela tanto sentia falta, pensando agora nisso, parecia que ela não via aquele sorriso há anos.

"Sabe." – Ela começou a dizer, sem se preocupar com o fato de vovó ainda estar ali, pois não sabia quando estaria com Ruby novamente, não sabia se teria chance de dizer a ela todas as coisas que estavam guardadas em seu peito. Então que vovó escutasse também, ela nem mais ligava, ela só queria dize-las, talvez Ruby nem pudesse escuta-las, mas ela preferia pensar que ela podia. Preferia pensar que a veria na manha seguinte, que nada havia acontecido e que de fato Ruby estivesse só dormindo.

"Eu vou sentir falta de você, prevendo meus pedidos no café da manha... Lembra-se da primeira vez que você me trouxe panquecas? E do jeito bobo que você me explicou cada item do prato? Enquanto você falava, tudo que eu pensava era: _Qual é a cor dos olhos dessa garota_? E até hoje eu me pergunto isso, quer dizer, eles estão sempre me enganando, uma hora são azuis, às vezes são verdes. E a cada manha, quando eu vou até a lanchonete, eu não me pergunto o que vou comer ou algo do tipo. Pois você sempre me surpreende nesse quesito. O que eu me pergunto é que cor serão seus olhos... Não sei dizer que cor eu prefiro, na verdade, não acho que eu ligo muito para a cor deles, contanto que eles olhem para mim, é o que me importa..."

"Sabe." – Continuou ela, secando as lágrimas de seus olhos azuis. – "Eu só queria que nós fôssemos eternas, porque talvez algum dia nós tivéssemos nossa chance."

"E não somos?" – A voz de Ruby era fraca e quase inaudível, talvez fosse o efeito dos remédios, Belle pensou, mas não ligava, o fato de poder ouvir a voz dela e poder ver seus olhos novamente, que hoje especialmente eram azuis, já bastava.

"E não somos o que?" – Perguntou Belle, acariciando o rosto da morena, que ainda estava bem sonolenta.

"Eternas." – Ruby respondeu dando uma pausa. – "Quer dizer, nossas historias estão contadas em livros, existimos nas memórias de crianças, jovens e adultos. Todos os dias alguém se lembra de nossas historias, sei que eles não fazem ideia de que em algum lugar essas historias são realidades. Mas isso não importa para eles, e enquanto existir essas pessoas e os livros, nós seremos eternas. E só uma pena que, não estamos nas mesmas paginas."- Ruby terminou de dizer e Belle sentiu que ela pegava novamente no sono, então ela não disse mais nada, deixou que ela adormecesse e refletiu sobre aquelas palavras.

"Ainda assim a gente se encontrou." – Disse Belle em resposta, embora soubesse que agora ela não mais a ouvia. – "E eu não ligo se minha história já está toda escrita em um livro, se já existe um final nele. A não ser que seja você quem esteja na última página comigo, caso contrario eu não quero que essa seja minha historia." – E depois disso não disse mais nada, apenas desejou do fundo do seu coração, que existisse uma historia só delas, que não houvesse nenhum vilão, apenas elas duas. Nem era preciso um castelo, não era preciso nada.

Que Ruby ao seu lado a bastasse, que as duas se bastasse e que a historia delas fossem mais forte e mais antiga do que o próprio tempo. E com esse desejo Belle então adormeceu e uma estrela não muito longe dali sentiu seu pedido e talvez, só talvez, essa estrela pudesse realizar mais de um pedido essa noite.

* * *

**N.A.:** Obrigada a todos que estão lendo.  
Criticas, sugestões e comentários são bem vindos.


	5. Hands Open

**Capítulo 5 – Hands Open**

Ainda era muito cedo quando Regina se levantou, não havia dormido mais de duas horas provavelmente. Sentia-se exausta, mas já não mais conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava a mil, ela queria saber se o plano havia dado certo. Queria encontrar com seu filho, abraça-lo, ver o rostinho dele cheio de orgulho pelo o que ela tinha feito. Queria muitas coisas para hoje, mas a realidade era muito diferente.

Olhou para o lado vazio de sua cama, correu a mão pelo lençol gelado e pela primeira vez ela sentiu falta de sentir alguém acordando ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu como se merecesse isso. Como se merecesse essa felicidade, esse sentimento de se sentir completa, infinita nos braços de alguém. Perguntou-se se Daniel teria feito isso por ela, se teria sido capaz de fazer isso pra sempre. Nunca havia dividido uma cama com ele, nunca havia passado de beijos. E como ela sentia falta disso, dos beijos, das juras de amor. De saber que alguém imaginava um futuro ao seu lado. Mas entre tantos desejos o que restava de fato era isso: um vazio do outro lado da cama. Um vazio em seu peito e até mesmo o quarto de seu filho se encontrava vazio agora.

Ela caminhou pelos corredores do primeiro andar, passou no quarto de hospedes onde a estrela dormia e entrou no cômodo, notou que a garota não havia trocado de roupa e adormecia na cama com um semblante sério. Essa cena fez com que Regina se imaginasse na mesma situação que a garota, não dormindo é claro, mas sim gravida.

Pegou-se imaginando gravida de Daniel, esperando por um filho que os dois nem sequer imaginaram que **_não _**teriam. E então essa fantasia virou uma lagrima que correu pelo rosto da Rainha, ela a enxugou, saiu do quarto e partiu em seu carro em direção à prefeitura. Seus pensamentos também a acompanharam, a tristeza também a acompanhou, já não mais se imaginava gravida, quando se sentou em sua mesa. Já não mais pensava que alguma vez ela já havia sido feliz, quando mexeu em seus papeis agora.

Quando deu o horário do almoço então, tudo o que restou de seus pensamentos foi uma profunda depressão e uma certeza de que a felicidade não fora escrita pra ela. Em algum momento Leroy apareceu, mostrando a ela o orçamento da obra da rua e detalhando tudo que faria com o dinheiro que ele queria que ela liberasse. Ela nem prestou atenção no que ele falava, apenas assinou os papeis que ele precisava e em seguida ele foi embora com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Fazendo com que ela se perguntasse como era possível ser feliz sendo apenas um cidadão comum, mas ela sabia que Leroy não era apenas um cidadão comum. Ele tinha bem mais que um machado para fazê-lo feliz, ele tinha amigos que o amava, família e um trabalho que para ele era mais do que uma obrigação.

Ele tinha o tipo de felicidade que Regina há muito tempo buscava. Por essa busca ela foi capaz de tantas coisas, se perguntava agora se teria valido a pena. Se todo o mal que ela causara na tentativa de ser feliz, teria valido a pena. Pois no final das contas parecia que ela tinha sido a mais prejudicada, sabia que isso era uma mentira. Porem pensar assim dava uma justificativa a toda sua tristeza.

Nas horas seguintes ela tentou se focar em seu trabalho, porém agora as palavras dos documentos a sua frente pareciam se misturar uma nas outras, tornando-se confusas e sem nexo. Ela estava cansada demais pra se focar no trabalho, seu corpo gritava por descanso. Colocou os documentos novamente na mesa, esfregou os olhos tentando afastar o sono, pois afinal ainda tinha que chegar em casa. Viu então um quadro com uma foto de Henry em sua mesa, pegou o quadro, encarado o rosto do garoto na foto. Ele não tinha mais de 3 anos naquela foto, seu sorriso era feliz e inocente.

Quando foi que ela deixou de ser o motivo pelo qual ele sorria? Quando foi que ela deixou de ser **_mãe_** e passou a ser a **_substituta_**? Quando foi que ela deixou de ser a**_mamãe_** e passou a ser a **_Rainha Má_**? Ela não queria saber as respostas dessas perguntas, embora ela soubesse as respostas. Não queria responder suas perguntas, pois ela não conseguia** _assumir_** as respostas. Não conseguia assumir que fora Emma a culpada desse afastamento. Porque na verdade ela estava cansada de dar motivos para alimentar o ódio que ela sentia por Emma. Cansada de criar motivos para fazê-la a vilã da historia, cansada de se pegar pensando nela, mas agora já era inevitável.

Tentou apagar esses pensamentos de sua mente, e começou a se questionar como teria sido as coisas, se ela e Emma tivessem criado Henry juntas. Se o sorriso que o garoto esboçava ainda existiria, se ele teria sido mais feliz. Ela sabia que a resposta era **_sim_**, que provavelmente não teria espaço pra tristeza naquele rostinho e nem para lagrimas. Assim como também não teria aquele espaço vazio em sua cama, pois Emma o preencheria.

Por que ela estava pensando nisso? De onde vinham esses pensamentos? De onde vinha isso em seu peito quando Emma estava em seus pensamentos? E o mais importante: o que Emma estava fazendo em sua sala?

Emma estava parada na porta da sala da prefeita, Regina a viu e rapidamente colocou a foto do garoto de volta na mesa e fingiu que estava lendo os documentos a sua frente, que sinceramente ela já não mais fazia ideia do que se tratava. Emma bateu na grande porta de madeira, embora soubesse que Regina já a havia visto, segurava um copo de café nas mãos e estava ali a trabalho. A xerife precisava falar com a prefeita, embora agora vendo Regina, o que Emma queria mesmo era deixar o profissionalismo de lado. Regina estava obviamente cansada, os olhos fundos, com a aparência de alguém que precisava urgentemente de uma boa noite de sono.

"Peguei isso pra mim, mas acho que é você quem realmente precisa disso." - disse Emma, colocando o copo de café na mesa de Regina. A prefeita olhou para o copo e depois elevou o olhar para a loira a sua frente. - "Eu só dei um gole."- continuou Emma. - "Não vai me dizer que tem nojo da minha boca? Porque se for esse o problema-" - e dizendo isso ela andou pelo escritório da prefeita, parou diante de uma pequena mesa, onde havia uma jarra de agua e algumas taças. Pegou uma delas e caminhou de volta para a mesa da prefeita, pegando o copo de café de volta e despejando o conteúdo na taça limpa. Regina apenas a observou, se reencontrando na cadeira.

"O que você quer, Senhorita Swan?" - perguntou Regina. - "Não veio aqui apenas para me dar um copo de café já babado, não é mesmo?"

"Não."- respondeu Emma. - "Vim como xerife. Pois estou investigando a causa do acidente de Ruby. Fiz algumas perguntas aos moradores, que chegaram primeiro ao local e aos anões que estão trabalhando na reconstrução da rua e todos eles me fizeram questionar um ponto interessante."

"E qual é?"

"O que causou a destruição? Não há nada na cratera. Apenas um vazio. E eu duvido muito que uma bola de ar tenha caído com força o suficiente para fazer tal estrago."

"Bola de ar?" - questionou Regina segurando um riso, Emma se sentiu patética.

"Não consigo pensar em algo a mais, já que todas as sugestões dos moradores parecem de certo modo absurdas. Apesar de eu ter visto muitas coisas nessa cidade, eu me recuso a acreditar que uma estrela cadente tenha caído nessa cidade. E que, além disso, tenha criado pernas e saído andando da cena do crime."- disse Emma e a duas ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos. Regina foi a primeira a falar.

"É isso que estão dizendo? Que foi uma estrela cadente?" - perguntou Regina.

"Sim. Eu queria dizer que acho um absurdo, porem quem sou eu pra falar isso? Sou a filha da Branca de neve, que chegou a esse mundo dentro de um armário mágico."

"Entendo. Porém o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?"

"Bem, eu estou procurando a estrela."

"No meu escritório? Sério? Por que você acha que eu esconderia uma estrela? Alias, onde eu esconderia uma estrela?"

"Regina, colabora, pode ser? Nós duas sabemos que isso é bem possível. Uma estrela cair em uma terra cheia de magia, a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer é assumir uma forma humana."

"Certo, Swan. Sim, é possível e agora que você já tem a sua resposta, por favor, pode se retirar. Creio que saiba onde é a saída." - respondeu Regina, pegando os documentos de sua mesa e fingindo novamente que os lia, Emma ficou furiosa, era obvio que ela sabia de algo, como também era obvio que ela não contaria nada. A loira então se aproximou da mesa da prefeita e tirou os documentos da mão da morena, jogando-os de volta na mesa. Regina se levantou no mesmo instante. Furiosa com a atitude da loira, indo em sua direção logo em seguida.

"O que diabos você quer, Emma? Diga logo."

"Você ligou para a minha casa na madrugada. Pra pedir a Henry que fizesse um pedido. Naquela hora eu não achei nada suspeito. Porem agora..."

"Fazia parte do feitiço de Rumple. Eu tive que ligar para a sua casa, desculpa se isso te incomodou, mas como eu disse antes era um feitiço. Requeria que uma criança fizesse um pedido. E bem, de criança eu só conheço o meu filho."

"Um feitiço?"- questionou Emma, embora não precisasse que a prefeita confirmasse nada, seu radar para mentiras estava indo a loucura, sabia que Regina escondia algo, que havia algo a mais por trás de suas palavras, mas ainda assim a questionou. - "Está me dizendo então, que você não pode falar mais nada sobre o que causou o acidente?"- questionou Emma.

"Não. Estou dizendo que não sei o que causou o acidente. Só sei dos estragos. Alias como está a garota?" - perguntou Regina, mudando subitamente de assunto, pegou a taça com o café que Emma havia colocado para ela e sentou-se na mesa, esperando a resposta da loira.

"Ela está ótima, alias eu vim do hospital agora. Ela já vai receber alta e provavelmente já deve estar indo para a casa."

"E Henry? Ele já a viu?"

"Não. Achei melhor não leva-lo novamente ao hospital. Vou esperar que ela se recupere totalmente em casa e depois eu o levo pra vê-la."

"É uma ótima ideia." - respondeu Regina. - "E se não tem mais nada a perguntar, te peço novamente que se retire, e feche a porta quando sair." - continuou Regina, levantando da mesa e voltando para sua cadeira, pegou novamente os papeis e fingiu ignorar Emma que permaneceu parada exatamente onde estava.

Emma sentia tanta raiva de Regina agora, por que diabos ela era tão inacessível? Por que ela tornava as coisas tão difíceis? Uma simples tentativa de aproximação era o suficiente para criar uma barreira enorme entre elas, como se existisse um lago de gelo que as separavam e a cada passo que Emma dava para alcança-la o gelo ia ficando mais fino. Porem ela não tinha medo de cair nesse lago gelado, pois algo dentro de si dizia que valia a pena o risco. Que valia a pena sentir a camada fina de gelo se formando debaixo de seus pés, que a queda não doeria. Que a única coisa que era fria de fato, era a relação delas duas, uma relação tão fria quanto o coração da Rainha. E como Emma queria quebrar esse gelo, como ela queria esquentar o coração da Rainha, se aproximar dela... Porem ela sabia o quão grosso era a camada de gelo de seu coração e se ela tentasse alcança-lo, talvez ela o quebrasse no processo.

Ela encarou a morena sentada em sua cadeira, resolveu então que daria meia volta e iria embora dali. Não tentaria mais quebrar esse gelo, pelo menos não por hoje. Andou até a porta do escritório, mas nunca chegou a sair do cômodo. Parou, olhou para trás e percebeu que já havia caminhado demais para simplesmente voltar atrás. Daria pequenos passos nessa relação, Regina que quisesse que a empurrasse em direção ao lago gelado, Regina que quisesse que construísse mais alto essa muralha que a impedia de se aproximar de quem quer que fosse. Ainda assim Emma tentaria chegar até ela hoje. Não importava mais as consequências.

"Olha, eu não vim ate aqui pra isso." - começou Emma a falar de novo, a expressão de Regina foi de perplexidade, pois não acreditava que aquela mulher ainda estava ali na sua frente. - "O café foi um pretexto, as perguntas das quais eu já sabia as respostas, foram um pretexto. Assim como os papéis que você lê são um pretexto... Um pretexto para você me ignorar, pra fingir que eu não estou aqui, fingir que eu nunca estive ou ate mesmo que eu não existo na sua vida, mas vou te dizer uma verdade Regina: eu estou aqui e eu não pretendo ir a nenhum lugar."

"Emma, por favor, não me faça mais perder tempo. O que você quer afinal?"

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu te entendo. Que sua ligação ontem me tirou o sono. Fiquei pensando nas coisas que você disse e sei que você esta certa, talvez de fato a gente sem querer, afastou Henry de você. Não é por querer, acredite... Talvez seja porque eu tenho medo de perdê-lo novamente, talvez seja porque eu nunca pensei que teria meu filho novamente na minha vida ou que ate mesmo que ele fosse me perdoar por ter abandonado ele, talvez, eu não sei. Mas eu não quero que ele seja criado longe de você. Quando você diz que você é a mãe dele, você está certa, eu que sou a intrusa. Eu que devia se afastar da vida dele, sei que não mereço o amor dessa criança, mas ele é assim. Henry não é igual a nós duas e talvez por isso eu e você precisamos tanto dele... Eu sei que eu estive ausente durante 11 anos, mas eu estou aqui agora e eu quero estar aqui agora. Por isso eu te peço, embora eu saiba que vai ser muito difícil, mas por favor, eu só queria que você tentasse ficar perto de mim por no mínimo 11 minutos. Ou sei lá, pelo menos quando Henry estiver por perto. Que tente não me odiar, para que ele veja que é possível ele ter nós duas, e que não vamos nos matar na primeira oportunidade."

"Emma, eu não te odeio."- foi a resposta de Regina, Emma ficou confusa então, era mais que obvio que ela a odiava, ela nem precisava assumir. Emma já sabia muito bem. Porem agora, a loira já não sabia mais de nada. Ela não precisava se esforçar para acreditar nas palavras da prefeita, ela sabia que essas palavras eram verdadeiras, sabia que ela não a odiava. E desde quando isso? E alias o que era isso então? Se não era ódio o que ela sentia por Emma?

Um turbilhão de pensamentos rodou na mente de Emma, todos eles tentando resolver esse mistério chamado Regina. Todos eles tentando preencher as lacunas na mente confusa de Emma, que tentava achar então um sentimento contrario de ódio, mas só conseguia achar: **_amor_**.

Não era amor, por Deus! Regina não a amava! De onde ela tirou isso? Mas será que ela amava Regina? Não sabia, amor é muito complexo, _talvez_. Regina era muito complexa,_certeza_. Então talvez, só talvez (...)

Por que tem tantos _'talvez'_ nessa historia? Por que tantos_ porquês_? Porque tudo ainda não está claro, porque tudo aqui ainda precisa ser descoberto, porque Regina e ate mesmo Emma não são apenas personagens escritos em uma historia. Elas vão além disso.

Suas paginas não pertence a um livro aberto e seus sentimentos são tão intensos que até mesmo a expressão _"à flor da pele" _não consegue ser capaz de descrevê-los. Porque eu podia simplesmente partir direto para uma cena quente, onde as duas se pegariam nessa mesa de escritório, onde o café cairia no chão, manchando o tapete. Os papeis que já não tinha mais importância permaneceriam na mesa, seriam banhados então pelo suor do corpo de Regina.

As palavras ali escritas se perderiam no calor do momento junto com as coisas que Emma diria ao pé do ouvido de Regina, que provavelmente descaracterizaria totalmente as personagens. Eu descreveria então do calor que a Rainha sentiria quando Emma tocasse em seu corpo, de como os pelos de seus braços se arrepiariam a medida que Emma corresse suas mãos sobre as suas costas. Do gemido baixo que a Rainha soltaria, quando a boca da loira encontrasse seu pescoço.

Aos poucos o corpo da Rainha sentira a urgência de sentir Emma a possuindo, eu descreveria então os beijos de leve que a loira daria no abdômen de Regina enquanto deitava a Rainha sobre a mesa do escritório. A boca de Emma então desceria ate as coxas de Regina, dando pequenos beijos, apenas para provoca-la. Mas nessa altura a Rainha já se encontraria completamente molhada, os beijos de Emma antes tão inocentes se tornariam mais provocantes. Seus dedos então passariam por cima da calcinha da Rainha, ela sentiria então que estava indo no caminho certo, enquanto tudo que passaria na mente da morena era que ela não via a hora de ser invadida por aquela loira.

Os dedos da loira brincariam por cima da calcinha completamente encharcada, a provocando cada vez mais. A Rainha então arquearia seu corpo, demonstrando o desejo de sentir Emma dentro de si. Depois de muito provoca-la, Emma então chegaria no sexo molhado da Rainha e aquele liquido invadiria sua boca, Regina soltaria um gemido alto de prazer, exigindo que a loira a invadisse cada vez mais fundo, a língua da loira encontraria então seu clitóris. Os gemidos então seriam constantes, as suplicas mais altas e o prazer das duas intenso, Emma então a chuparia ate fazer com que a Rainha se segurasse para não gozar.

Emma então continuaria a fodê-la com os dedos, chegaria mais perto de sua boca apenas para poder ouvir a reação da Rainha gritando por ela quando atingisse o clímax. Regina sentiria os dedos da loira a penetrando cada vez mais forte, sentiria seu corpo aos poucos se entregando aquele prazer, soltaria um ultimo gemido que se perderia em seus lábios junto com o nome de Emma. Seu corpo todo se estremeceria e relutantemente Emma tiraria os dedos de dentro dela, lambendo-os um por um. Apenas para prolongar o gosto do mel da Rainha em sua boca, as duas então descansariam, e eu provavelmente iria repetir outra cena de sexo no capitulo seguinte, poupando vocês da descrição chata de construir aos poucos essa historia de amor.

Detesto decepcionar a todos, mas a ultima coisa que aconteceu nessa mesa foi uma cena quente de sexo, Emma não sentiu o gosto da Rainha em sua boca e Regina não foi levada a loucura em cima de sua mesa de trabalho, pela boca, língua e dedos da loira que a encarava agora. O que se passava ali de fato era pura confusão e silencio, Emma se controlava pra não perguntar a Rainha o que ela sentia por ela de fato, já que não era ódio e Regina se arrependia amargamente de ter dito tais palavras. Agora que ela assumira que não a odiava, era como se de alguma forma o gelo abaixo de seus pés, que impelia Emma, se engrossava à medida que a loira se aproximava dela e isso era assustador demais pra Rainha.

"O que é isso, então? Se não é ódio?"- perguntou Emma, mal ouvia a própria voz, mal ouvia o som ao redor, ouvia apenas seu próprio coração batendo, ouviu todas as muralhas se erguendo ao redor de Regina, ouvia o gelo se rachando embaixo de seus pés, ouvia tudo que não queria ouvir e o que ela esperava ouvir?

Um:_ Eu te amo_?

"Não sei." – respondeu Regina, claramente confusa, claramente querendo também uma resposta. O que ela sentia por Emma? Não soube responder nem para si mesma. Só o que ela sabia era que as duas não dominavam o campo dos sentimentos, que as duas tinham certas defesas e muralhas ao redor de si próprias. Que Henry não era a única coisa em comum que elas tinham, havia algo a mais, tinha que haver algo a mais. Mas o que? – "Eu realmente não sei."- continuou Regina, dessa vez para si mesma.

"Talvez um dia a gente descubra."- foi Emma que falou dessa vez, saindo logo em seguida, Regina a viu partir, enquanto segurava em suas mãos a xicara de café quente, percebendo então que não era um lago congelado que havia entre elas. O que havia era um furacão de sentimentos, e que as duas estavam no epicentro e à medida que se aproximavam uma da outra o furacão as jogavam sobre si próprias, bagunçando seus pensamentos e principalmente seus corações.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina passou em uma loja de moda gestante antes de voltar para casa, comprou algumas roupas para Selene, pois sabia bem que as dela não serviriam na garota e depois comprou algo para as duas jantarem. Depois disso foi direto para sua mansão, colocou a lasanha congelada no forno e subiu ate o primeiro andar para levar as roupas para Selene. Não a encontrou no quarto de hospedes, a encontrou no quarto de Henry, sentada na cama do garoto com o livro dos contos de fadas no colo, Regina a observou em silêncio, a garota lia as paginas daquele livro com grande atenção, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos pareciam brilhar na medida em que seus olhos percorriam as letras ali escritas. Não notou quando Regina entrou no quarto, só percebeu a presença da Rainha quando a mesma sentou-se ao seu lado. A garota levou um susto e fechou rapidamente o livro em seu colo.

"Alguma historia te chamou atenção nesse livro?"- perguntou Regina, e a garota respondeu que sim em meio a um sorriso e voltou a abrir o livro, encarando as gravuras ali desenhadas.

"É você, não é?"- questionou a estrela, apontando para a gravura da Rainha desenhada no livro. – "Vocês são personagens de contos de fadas! Seres mágicos."

"Sim. Nós somos de fato. Todos os personagens descritos nessas paginas são pessoas reais em Storybrooke. Algumas pessoas porem, estão escritas em outros livros, não exatamente nesse. Mas ainda assim são personagens..."- explicou a Rainha, vendo os olhos da estrela se encherem de interesse. - "Suas irmãs não te alertaram sobre isso?"

"Não. Não."- respondeu Selene, fechando novamente o livro. – "Não me contaram sobre isso... Disseram que era uma terra magica. Bem, isso eu já sabia. Não é a primeira vez que coloco os pés nessa terra. Da primeira vez, é claro, tudo era muito diferente. Foi muito antes da maldição que trouxe essa terra para cá. Bem antes de existir Storybrooke, bem antes da Rainha Má existir." – contou a estrela, atiçando a curiosidade da Rainha.

"Você já foi ate a Floresta Encantada? Fazer o que exatamente?"

"Precisava de ajuda."- disse a estrela, se levantando da cama, Regina a acompanhou com os olhos, a vendo ir ate a escrivaninha de Henry, ela pegou um retrato que ali estava, de Henry e Regina juntos e ficou algum tempo analisando a foto. Regina queria puxar assunto, queria saber os detalhes do por que a estrela teria ido ate a Floresta Encantada, de que tipo de ajuda ela buscava, do porque ela se drogava. Mas enquanto ela analisava a garota, ela percebia e se conformava com o fato de que teria que ganhar sua confiança primeiro, mas acontece que ela não era muito boa nisso. Ainda assim resolveu tentar, se levantou e caminhou até a estrela e se preparou para dizer algo, mas a estrela se adiantou e falou primeiro.

"É seu filho, não é? Por que ele não esta aqui hoje?"- perguntou a estrela, se virando para encarar Regina.

"Ele esta com a mãe dele."- respondeu a Rainha. – "Já fez algum tempo que ele não passa a noite aqui."

"É a mulher no telefone, não é?"

"Sim. A Emma."

"Por que vocês duas terminaram?"

"O qu- que?!"- perguntou Regina, se atropelando nas palavras. – "Eu e Emma nunca tivemos nada. Não é o que você esta pensando. Definitivamente não é o que você esta pensando." – continuou, um pouco nervosa. A estrela riu com a reação da Rainha.

"Desculpa se minha pergunta te ofendeu."

"Não. Não me ofendeu, mas deixa eu te resumir a historia: Adotei Henry há 11 anos e Emma é a mãe biológica dele, que apareceu do nada e roubou meu filho de mim."

"Não acredito que ela voltou apenas para roubar seu filho. Na verdade nem acredito que ela tenha tido a intenção de rouba-lo de você. Ela só quer se encaixar, quer fazer parte da vida de Henry, mas com você junto. Ela não veio para roubar seu filho, Regina."

"Bem, você não pode dizer isso com certeza."- observou Regina, num tom irritado.

"Na verdade posso sim. Eu sei que é verdade, não estou pedindo que aceite essa verdade, mas que agora você sabendo disso, espero que pense a respeito com calma."

Não havia muito no que pensar, Regina concluiu, na verdade ela só não queria pensar a respeito.

"Sabe muito sobre a gente, não é mesmo, estrela?"

"Algumas coisas são dúbias. Mas conheço um pouco sim da alma humana. Vocês não são assim tão indecifráveis. Embora você Regina, seja um mistério pra mim. Acho que demoraria muito tempo para te decifrar."

"Bem, já que você não vai a nenhum lugar e vai ficar aqui por muito tempo, vai ter tempo de sobra então para aprender a me entender."

A estrela pareceu confusa, abriu a boca uma duas vezes, mas não falou nada, Regina sentiu a confusão da garota e então a questionou.

"Algum problema? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

"Nós não tivemos muito tempo de conversar desde que você me capturou. Não sei ao certo quais eram as suas intenções quando você fez isso. Mas eu preciso te dizer algo... eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui."

"E para aonde vai? Você tem algum lugar pra ai?"

"Sim, tenho um lugar sim."

"É onde o pai do seu bebê está?"

"Não. Na verdade não."

"Para aonde você vai então?"- Regina voltou a questionar.

"Para casa."

"Para o céu?"

"É... para o céu."- respondeu a estrela, e Regina pôde perceber que suas palavras não eram sinceras.

"Por que não pode me contar a verdade? Sabe, você pode ficar o tempo que for preciso, não tem problema, alias, eu faço questão. Quando eu te capturei eu só queria aquele pedido. Não tenho intenção alguma de te manter como minha prisioneira, muito pelo contrario, você é a minha hospede. Pode ir embora quando quiser, e pode ficar o quanto for preciso. Mas é que você deixa tão claro que sabe tanto sobre tudo e todos e isso de certo modo me incomoda. É difícil ficar do lado de alguém que consegue ver através de mim e me conhecer de um modo que nem eu mesma conheço. E tudo que eu sei de você é que você caiu do céu numa noite estrelada que destruiu metade de uma das ruas da minha cidade, que fez com que uma garota ficasse em um coma que nenhuma magia conseguisse ser capaz de cura-la."- disse a rainha, encarando a garota a sua frente, por alguns segundos antes de questiona-la novamente: - "Quem é você, Selene? E o que você faz em Storybrooke?" – a garota não respondeu, pelo menos não na mesma hora, ficou em silencio, parecendo pensar no que falaria e poucos segundos depois se virou para Regina e disse:

"Acredite, Regina, quanto menos você souber sobre mim, melhor. Eu não vim com más intenções, se é essa sua preocupação e não vou ficar muito tempo. É só até meu bebê nascer, depois disso eu vou embora. Quanto a rua, mil perdoes, não tinha a intenção de causar tantos danos, mas algo me puxou antes do tempo, um desejo... um desejo tão forte que me impediu de controlar minha queda, tentei ao máximo atingir apenas a rua, espero não ter causado muitos danos. Quanto a garota, não se preocupe, minhas irmãs tiveram que coloca-la sob um feitiço, é algo temporário, ate que eu vá embora. Acontece que a garota é um lobisomem, não posso te contar os detalhes, mas eles são uma ameaça pra mim. Então o único jeito foi fazer isso com a garota. Na verdade, se existir mais lobisomens nessa terra, provavelmente todos se encontram na mesmo estado que a garota. Quando eu for embora, todos vão ficar bem novamente."

"Bem, não sei como te falar isso, mas a garota acordou."

"Como é?!"- perguntou Selene, Regina não sabia dizer se sua voz estava mais carregada de medo ou raiva. – "Como assim ela está acordada?"

"O desejo que meu filho fez, foi pra curar a garota. Ruby, é o nome dela."

Selene não respondeu, não porque não tinha resposta, mas sim porque se sentiu zonza e sentiu como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Regina a segurou e a levou até a cama de Henry, ajudando a garota a se sentar na cama e esperou que ela se recuperasse.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"- perguntou Regina quando a cor voltou ao rosto da garota.

"Um pouco"- respondeu a garota, porem Regina a viu tremer agora.

"Se acalme, respire fundo e me conta qual é o problema."

"Isso muda tudo, Regina. Não era pra ter nenhum lobisomem nessa cidade, não era esse o plano. Eu não sei se ela é uma ameaça, porem mesmo se ela for, eu não sei o que fazer a respeito."

"Ela não é uma ameaça, ok? Ruby é uma ótima garota, consegue controlar seu lobo, vai ficar tudo bem, seja qual for o motivo do seu medo, tá certo?"

"Você não pode garantir isso."- respondeu Selene.

"Mas posso tentar. Prometo tentar."- disse isso se abaixando ate ficar na altura dos olhos da garota, segurou firmemente em suas mãos, tentando dar ao máximo de tranquilidade a estrela e parecia estar funcionando.

"Promete?"- perguntou a estrela, seus olhos claros banhados em lagrimas. – "Promete me ajudar? Pois minhas irmãs já não têm mais como me ajudar. Eu estou sozinha. Mas eu não temo pela minha vida, só pela vida do meu filho."

"Prometo. Nada vai acontecer com você ou com a criança."

"Certo."- disse Selene, enxugando o rosto banhado de lagrimas com as costas da mão. – "Porque eu realmente preciso de ajuda. Eu vim para Storybrooke porque era o único lugar no mundo onde minhas irmãs podiam jogar um feitiço de proteção. Eu estou fugindo de um clã de lobisomens. Um clã que antes jurou me proteger com a própria vida, porem agora eles estão sendo controlados por uma entidade, um ser que eu conheci há alguns anos atrás... Ele foi o motivo da minha ruina, foi por causa dele que eu fui expulsa do Reino dos Céus. Foi pro causa dele que eu visitei a Floresta Encantada há alguns anos atrás e por causa dele também que eu me escondia em uma cidade no interior da Espanha, com os chamados _Filhos da Lua. _Eles me davam proteção, ate que **_ele_** achou um jeito de me encontrar e controlar os lobisomens. E antes o que era só uma memoria, um pesadelo antigo, virou uma realidade na forma de um demônio. E pra dizer a verdade**_ ele_** sempre foi isso: um demônio. Eu que demorei muito para perceber."

"Selene."- começou a rainha. – "Por favor, me conte toda a sua historia, para eu tentar entender como posso te ajudar. Tudo isso foi muito confuso pra mim e acho que eu não entendi nem a metade."

"Eu vou te contar. Vou te contar tudo o que você precisa saber. Mas antes você precisa saber de algo."- respondeu Selene. – "Eu não sou o que digo que sou. Não sou uma estrela. Isso é só um disfarce."

"Um disfarce? E o que você é?"

"Sou uma deusa."

* * *

**N.A.: **_Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, comentários, criticas e sugestões são bem vindos._


	6. The Proposal

_**N.A.: **A história de Selene será postada e contada a parte, pois ficou exageradamente grande._

_Paciência._

_Obrigada._

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – The Proposal  
**

Selene contou a Regina toda a sua vida, o motivo pelo qual estava ali e o motivo pelo qual precisava do tal disfarce. Contou a ela sobre a história do bebê que ela esperava e o que havia acontecido com o pai da criança. Também contou o porquê havia ido até a Floresta Encantada, mas não lhe disse todos os detalhes e o que de fato fez lá. Não lhe contou também que ela já conhecia a historia dela, que sabia que Regina havia perdido algo muito importante e que fora por isso que ela se tornou a Rainha Má.

Era uma historia muito triste, cheio de altos e baixos. É claro que a estrela omitiu certas partes, certos nomes, achou irrelevante que a Rainha soubesse de tudo, disse apenas o que precisava e podia ser dito. No final Regina não conseguia sentir outra coisa pela estrela que não fosse compaixão, aquela garota a sua frente havia perdido tanto, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para permitir que seu coração se enegrecesse, ainda assim, ela lutava, lutava pelo final feliz, não dela, é claro. Pois aquela estrela já sabia que esse final não pertencia mais a sua historia, mas pelo final feliz dos outros e principalmente pelo final feliz do filho que ela esperava.

Regina então se lembrou de quando perdeu Daniel, de como deixou aquele vazio e aquele ódio a consumir de tal forma que fez parecer que a vingança era a única forma de aliviar o que ela sentia. Mas não era bem assim, ela sabia melhor agora, sabia que o único modo de preencher esse vazio era através do amor. Mas quem amaria uma mulher como ela? Quem amaria uma bruxa? Uma Rainha Má? Nem mais seu filho a amava. Nem mais ele a queria por perto. Depois que a estrela terminou de contar sua historia, Regina ficou em silencio, havia tanta coisa pra ela digerir que ela iria precisar de um tempo. Selene percebeu isso e respeitou o silencio da Rainha, falando apenas quando o silencio se tornou insuportável.

"Eu não sei o que vai ser mim agora."- ela disse por fim e Regina tocou em seu joelho o apertando por alguns segundos entre um sorriso.

"Eu sei como é se sentir sozinha."- Regina começou a dizer. – "Como é se sentir com medo do futuro, acredite, o máximo que eu posso fazer por você é te proteger. Temos até a Lua Cheia, pelo o que eu entendi. Até lá eu posso achar uma magia de proteção contra os lobisomens ou sei lá, sei que você vai ser contra, mas se for preciso, acho que devemos ir atrás do Senhor Gold. Infelizmente, eu tenho que admitir que ele é mais poderoso que eu, então se houver algo que possa ser feito por você, ele saberá."

"E cobrará algo por isso."- respondeu Selene irritada. – "Não. Se você prometer que pode me proteger eu confiarei em sua palavra, não precisamos dele."- ela continuou e Regina então assentiu.

Selene e Regina almoçaram juntas e a Rainha não iria admitir, mas gostava de ter companhia em casa, mesmo que fosse de alguém que até então era apenas uma desconhecida. Conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias e Selene a ouvia com interesse e ela sentia que a estrela não a julgava como as outras pessoas da cidade faziam. Ela não tinha muitos amigos ali, quer dizer durante a maldição ela até tinha, mas ela sabia que era falso, que as pessoas conversavam com ela e mantinham contato porque ela as obrigava. Tudo naquela cidade estava sobre o controle dela durante a maldição, quando Emma chegou, porém tudo mudou. Tudo ficou de pernas pro ar e quando a maldição então se quebrou, Regina se encontrou sozinha novamente, já não tinha os falsos amigos. Selene então era a primeira pessoa que ela conversava há meses e parecia tão bom poder viver uma vida normal, pois afinal, apesar de ser Rainha e Prefeita, Regina ainda assim era uma mulher, uma pessoa e ninguém é capaz vive feliz sozinho.

"Deixa que eu lavo pra você."- disse Selene tirando os pratos da mesa, mas Regina não permitiu.

"Ah, por favor, nós temos uma maquina de lavar e nas suas condições eu não permitirei que você faça nada." - disse a rainha retirando os pratos da mesa e jogando o resto de comida no triturador e colocou os pratos na lavadora, Selene ficou em silencio, observando a Rainha, enquanto se sentava no balcão da cozinha.

"O que foi?" - perguntou Regina se encostando-se à pia, quando viu Selene a observando em silencio.

"Nada. É só... que sei lá, você não me parece uma má pessoa... Não consigo imaginar alguém que seja mãe ser assim... Má."- respondeu Selene fazendo a Rainha rir.

"Bem, você precisa conhecer minha mãe então."- respondeu a Rainha agora guardando o resto da lasanha na geladeira. – "Quantos meses você está?"

"Quase oito."- respondeu Selene e Regina se apoiou do outro lado do balcão pra ficar mais próximo a ela.

"E qual é o sexo?"

"Eu não sei."- respondeu Selene um pouco constrangida.

"Quer surpresa?"

"Não. É que, eu nunca cheguei a ir a um medico, eu acho..."

"Sabe que isso é perigoso, não é?"- perguntou Regina em um tom preocupado. – "Quer dizer, já não bastavam as drogas e você ainda não se cuidou. Isso é muito perigoso. Vou te levar a um medico, faremos todos os exames que precisar e acompanharemos o resto dessa gravidez, pode ser?"

"Claro."- respondeu Selene.

"Ótimo. Eu vou me arrumar, se eu fosse você eu faria o mesmo, coloca as roupas que eu te dei, ok?"- perguntou Regina e se retirou dali em direção ao seu quarto. Selene ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos, havia gostado muito de Regina, sabia coisas sobre ela que não tinha dito a Rainha, mas agora que ela sabia mais a achava fascinante. Esperava logo que seu coração pudesse ser remendando, pois sabia o quanto Regina sofria com esse vazio. Foi até o quarto de hospedes, pegou a roupa que Regina havia dado a ela e tomou um banho, se sentindo leve pela primeira vez em dias. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, para sua barriga enorme e a acariciou, sentindo a resposta do bebê ao toque, foi inevitável não sorrir com isso.

"Deve ser uma experiência incrível estar gravida." - disse Regina entrando no quarto.

"É sim. É a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."- respondeu Selene e pegou a mão da rainha, a colocando sobre a sua barriga. Regina sorriu quando o bebê chutou sua mão e ficou fascinada com isso, colocou então suas mãos agora e perguntou se a estrela se importava que ela se aproximasse de sua barriga, Selene confirmou que não se importava e Regina então colocou seu rosto na barriga dela, ouvindo o som que vinha dali. Era lindo, era tudo que Regina sempre quis sentir na vida, uma vida crescendo em si, e ela não podia. Nunca pôde. Quando ela se afastou da estrela tinha lagrimas de seus olhos, ela sabia bem o motivo da tristeza, mas não ligava, enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou então se Selene estava pronta.

"Você já perdeu um bebê?" – perguntou Selene confusa com a reação exagerada da Rainha.

"Não."- respondeu ela rindo. – "Eu não posso engravidar. Antes de cogitar a ideia de adotar, eu também cogitei a ideia de ter meu próprio filho. Sabe? Uma produção independente. Mas depois de muitos exames eu descobri que não era possível e Storybrooke não tem uma clinica de reprodução, então... Bem eu adiei esse sonho e então adotei Henry. Ele era tudo o que queria."

"Mas você ainda quer mais."- disse Selene.

"Bem, não vou mentir que não quero. Era um sonho. É um sonho. Sentir pelo menos por uma vez na vida que eu posso dar vida a alguém." – ela deu uma pausa, deu um sorriso de lado e continuou. – "Mas eu não posso."- terminou dando uma pausa pra tentar afastar toda a tristeza. – "Bem, vamos? Eu liguei para o hospital e estão te esperando." – disse Regina saindo do quarto, porem Selene continuou onde estava, Regina parou na porta se virou para Selene. – "Algum problema?"

"Você não precisa me responder agora, mas Regina... Eu andei pensando: Você quer adotar meu bebê?"


End file.
